L'arrangement
by Lauraspain
Summary: Les Hunger Games n'existent pas, pourtant Katniss à toujours des difficultés. Sa mère lui demande de régler sa dette en épousant le fils du maire, Peeta. Fiction traduite de bookworm722 "The Arrangement"
1. Chapter 1

**Je commence une nouvelle fiction  
****J'aimerai avoir votre avis pour être pousser à la continuer ^^**

Chapitre 1 POV de Katniss.

Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre ma mère. Elle était une idiote, une femme frivole. Mon père lui a donné tout ce qu'elle aurait pu vouloir et se n'était jamais assez pour elle. Jamais. Mon père était un homme merveilleux qui a prit soin de ma soeur, Prim et de moi. Il nous adorait !

Je me souviens encore de ce que je faisais lorsque le gardien de la paix est venu sonner à notre porte. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. J'avais eu seize ans et j'ai appris que mon père avait été assassiné. Le meurtrier n'a jamais été appréhendé. Maintenant, à l'âge de dix-huit ans, je me rappel très bien le corps de mon père quand j'ai dû allé le reconnaitre. Je me souviens réconforter ma soeur. Je me souviens que ma mère n'était pas là. Elle était toujours avec des amis. Elle n'a jamais été présente, à la maison durant le deuil. Elle avait toujours été froide et égoïste avec nous. Mais maintenant que notre père a disparu, sa c'était encore pire. Nous avions perdu la seule personne qui nous aimait, le seul parent stable et j'ai dû devenir un parent, ce jour-là pour Prim. J'ai pris soin d'elle et j'ai fais en sorte qu'elle soit toujours en sécurité et heureuse.

Ma mère a passé l'argent qu'on avait pour compenser la mort de notre père. Elle a emprunté de l'argent à M. Mellark, le maire riche du District 12. M. Mellark n'a jamais été quelqu'un de cruel à mes yeux, mais quelque chose dans sa manière d'être me mettais hors de moi. Sa femme n'était jamais là et ses deux fils aînés étaient cruels et odieux avec tout le monde. Son plus jeune fils, Peeta a dix-neuf ans. Il était la seule personne dans la famille Mellark que je supportais plus ou moins. Si je n'étais pas aussi occupée avec la sécurité de Prim et faire en sorte que ma mère se comporte un minimum pour l'être, je serais certainement devenu amis avec Peeta.

J'ai toujours été très solitaire à l'école. Et sa a empiré après la mort de mon père. Peeta était quelqu'un de très populaire et il aurait pu parler avec n'importe qui dans cette école, il était le fils du maire quand même. Toutefois, il s'est toujours assis à ma table pour déjeuner avec moi, chaque midi. Nous n'avons jamais discuté énormément, mais il était toujours assis là, avec moi. Je me demande encore à ce jour, pourquoi il s'est prit d'affection envers moi ... Il est une personne aimable et maintenant que j'en ai fini avec l'école, il y a des moments qu'il me manque, mais je hais l'admettre.

J'ai travaillé dans les champs avec mon ami, Gale. Nous plantons des légumes et des fruits. Nous avons tendance à passer entre la saison de croissance. Puis nous aidons pour la récolte. Gale avait été mon ami de très longues dates. Cela a changé deux semaines avant l'assassina de mon père pour une raison quelconque. Les soldats de la paix avaient été méfiants au début, mais j'ai refusé de croire que M. Hawthorne était responsable de la mort de mon père. Gale et moi étions amis depuis que nous étions petits. Il est âgé de cinq ans de plus que moi. Il a 23ans aujourd'hui et il me traite comme sa petite soeur. C'est agréable parfois d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi à certain moment et ne pas être une adulte tout le temps.

Après une journée de travaille, je rentre un peu plus tard que d'habitude ce soir-là. Quand je rentre, je vois que ma mère m'attendait. Cela n'est jamais arrivé. «Que veux-tu ?» Je lui ai demandé et pas la peine d'être polie avec elle.

«Katniss, j'ai fais une erreur. Une grosse erreur et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour y remédier. Veux-tu m'aider ?»

Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'elle a bien pu faire aujourd'hui ... «Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ?

_ Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, cela affectera Prim.» Ses mots m'on fait m'asseoir.

«Dis-moi !» Je dis tout de suite. Nous nous asseyons à la table ensemble et elle essaie de me prendre la main. Mais je mets ma main sous la table pour qu'elle ne l'a touche pas.

«Comme tu le sais, j'ai eu de gros problème d'argent pendant une longue période. J'ai beaucoup de dettes que je ne peux pas rembourser, Katniss. Si je n'ai pas régler cette dette, ils prendront notre maison.»

Mon coeur se serre et je commence a paniquer. Ils ne peuvent pas prendre la maison. Que ferons-nous ? Où irons-nous ? Dans la panique, je me souviens qu'elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide. «Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, maman ? Pouvons-nous garder la maison, si je t'aide ?»

Elle hoche la tête positivement et je sens un trou se creuser dans mon estomac. «Oui, Katniss, nous pourrons garder la maison si tu acceptes les conditions.»

Condition ? Maintenant, je ne comprends plus rien ... «Quelles sont les conditions ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?»

Elle prend une grande respiration et à au moins la courtoisie de regarder vers le bas en m'annonçant la nouvelle. «Je dois à M. Mellark une très grande partie de l'argent. Il est prêt à oublier toutes mes dettes et à nous payer tous les mois jusqu'à ce que Prim est dix-huit ans.

_ C'est très généreux de sa part, maman.» Je dis ses mots mais je sais que se n'est pas de la générosité. Elle a donné quelque chose en échange.

«Oui, il l'est Katniss, mais il veut obtenir quelque chose en retour.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis ?

_ En échange d'oublier toutes mes dettes, tu dois accepter d'épouser le plus jeune fils de M. Mellark ... Peeta Mellark.»

**Alors votre avis sur ce premier chapitre ? Dites moi tous ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : POV de Katniss

Je l'a détestait. Je haïssais ma mère. Elle n'aurait même pas imaginer ce que sa me ferais d'apprendre qu'elle m'a vendu. Comment pouvait-elle me faire ça ? Elle était la femme faible et maintenant je l'a déteste encore plus qu'avant. Qu'en est-il de Prim ? Si je me marie avec Peeta, qu'est-ce qui va arriver à ma soeur de douze ans ? Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma mère l'élever toute seule. Il faudrait que je comprenne quelque chose.

J'avais toujours pensé que sa sera moi qui déciderai quand je me marierai. J'avais décidé l'année dernière que je me marierai certainement jamais. Je dois m'occuper de ma soeur et je ne m'imagine pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre ... Mon père me disait toujours que j'avais une volonté forte comme le fer. Il n'a jamais pensé que je me marierai.

Si je devais épouser quelqu'un, il est vrai que Peeta n'était pas le pire choix. Au moins, nous étions amis. Son père l'a forcé également à ce mariage, tout comme moi. Je le savais. Je me demande s'il serait éventuelle qu'il me haïsse pour cela ... J'espère pas. J'espérais que nous pourrions toujours être amis. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Nous étions contraint à ce mariage tous les deux, que nous ne voulons pas. Peeta avait un si bon coeur. Je me souviens qu'après la mort de mon père il m'a aidé. Il était la seule personne qui avait la bonté de m'aider. Mon coeur me fait mal juste d'y repenser comment j'étais désespéré à ce moment là. Il était le seul qui a vu comment j'avais besoin d'aide. Le seul. Même Gale, mon ami de longue date ne l'avait pas vu. Ma mère ne se souciait pas de moi et ma pauvre soeur était trop jeune. Mais je m'en suis souvenu. Je me rappelais tout de ce souvenir.

**** Flashback****

J'étais désespérée à cause du travail. Â l'âge de seize ans, personne ne voulait m'embaucher. Bien sûr, les gens avaient pitié de moi car mon père avait été assassiné, mais ils n'avaient pas envie de travailler avec moi après la disparition de mon père. Ma mère avait une certaine réputation et quand mon père est mort, j'ai eu l'impression que la réputation de notre famille solide avait disparu. J'étais très déprimée. Je me suis assise dans une ruelle adjacente à la place de la ville quand j'ai vu Peeta, mon "copain" qui déjeune avec moi tous les midis. Le fils du maire, qui fait parti de la famille la plus influente dans cette ville, et il était ici avec moi. Je me demande pourquoi il ne m'avait jamais remarqué avant.

En dépit de son nouveau pantalon brun et de sa chemise bleu clair, il se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de moi. J'étais consciente de la façon donc j'étais sale comparer à lui. J'ai essayé de redresser un peu mes cheveux mais il a arrêté ma main en la tenant brièvement avant de me lâcher. «Magnifique» il m'avait dit. Il avait du parler de la météo, de la nuit ou de quelque chose d'autre parce que personne ne dirait ça de moi. Je n'ai rien dis et je savais quelque part au fond de moi que je n'avais rien à dire. «Attends ici.» me dit-il. Je l'ai fais. Je l'ai attendu. Je savais en quelque sorte qu'il allait m'aider. Il est revenu une vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec un grand sac à dos orange. Il se rassit à côté de moi et le poussa doucement sur mes genoux.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» Je lui ai demandé. Il me regarda avec des yeux bleus perçants. Ses yeux ne reflétaient pas la pitié. Il n'a pas pitié de moi. Ses yeux étaient remplis de quelque chose d'autre, mais je ne savais pas quoi. C'était un regard que je n'avais pas vu avant et ça m'a mise un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais pensé que quelqu'un pourrait me regarder comme ça.

«C'est juste quelque chose pour t'aider. Rejoints-moi ici chaque semaine et je vais t'aider.» J'étais sur le point de refuser, en lui disant que je ne pouvais pas accepter quand il a posé son doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. «Je veux t'aider. J'ai besoin de t'aider. Laisse moi faire.» J'ai hoché la tête et sourit.

«Je te remercie, Peeta. Merci beaucoup.» Il m'a caressé la joue et puis il s'est levé pour partir.

«La semaine prochaine, ici, à la même heure. En attendant, rendez-vous demain à l'école.» Puis il s'éloigna.

J'ai couru à la maison avec le sac à dos et je ne m'arrête même pas pour vérifier son contenu jusqu'au moment ou j'étais seule de notre chambre que nous partageons Prim et moi. Il y avait une énorme quantité de nourritures. Il nous avait donné du pain, du fromage, des biscuits, des oeufs, du lait et du jambon. Il nous avait aussi donné de quoi faire notre toilette comme du dentifrice, du savon et du shampoing. J'ai ouvert la dernière poche et j'en ai sortit une enveloppe. Il y avait une note à l'intérieur ainsi que de l'argent. J'ai lu la note attentivement.

_Katniss, _

_S'il te plaît, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je suis ici pour t'aider. N'importe où. S'il te plaît, n'hésites pas. Sa sert à sa les amis, non ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta soeur, je t'aiderai. Je suis toujours là pour vous aidez, toutes les deux. Rendez-vous demain à l'école._

_Peeta._

Je n'avais aucune idée pourquoi il était aussi généreux et si gentil avec moi. Il était vraiment unique en son genre. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire le lendemain à l'école. Mais il a agit comme si rien n'avait changé. Il s'assit à notre table pour déjeuner, me sourit puis mangea. Chaque semaine, depuis ce jour-là, ces deux dernières années, Peeta m'a rejoint dans cette ruelle et m'a donné les moyens de m'occuper de ma soeur. Il n'a jamais oublié. Une fois, je ne suis pas allée à notre rendez-vous car j'étais malade. J'ai entendu frapper à la porte et au moment où j'allais ouvrir il n'y avait personne ... juste le sac à dos rempli.

Je sors de mes pensées et me concentre sur le présent. Ma mère est en attente d'une réponse. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Je dois me marier avec Peeta Mellark. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma soeur sans maison.

«Maman, je vais régler tes dettes afin de protéger Prim.»

Elle me sourit et je savais qu'elle n'avait jamais douter de ce que je ferais. Elle savait que je ferai n'importe quoi pour Prim. Même si cela signifiait que je devais me lier avec la seule personne qui a été gentil avec moi en le forçant à m'épouser, même s'il ne voulait pas. J'espérais vraiment que Peeta ne me détesterait pas. Je ne voulais pas perdre un ami ... Je ne voulais pas perdre Peeta Mellark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 POV de Peeta

J'ai regardé mon père comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, mon coeur se serra dans ma poitrine. «Tu as fais quoi ?»

Mon père me regardait et semblait indifférent à ma réaction. «Je t'ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui te marier.»

J'ai failli m'étouffer en entendant ses mots. «Que veux-tu dire par "je t'ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui te marier" ? C'est pas censé être moi qui doit la trouver ?» Oh mon Dieu. J'allais mourir.

«Oui, tu est censé la trouvé ! Mais tu n'avance pas dans tes recherches ! Tes deux frères sont tous les deux mariés, je dois te rappeler !»

Ouais, c'est vrai ... Ils sont mariés à des femmes qui pensaient que c'étaient de brave gars ... mais elles ont découvert la vérité après s'être précipité dans le mariage. Mes frères étaient horrible, cruels et égoïstes. J'étais tellement heureux quand ils ont quitté la maison. Je ressemble beaucoup à mon père. Il a toujours été bon pour moi. Il semblait m'apprécier moi et ma bonté envers les gens. Ma mère est une autre histoire, mais je n'aimais pas penser à elle.

«Papa, j'ai seulement dix-neuf ans. Pourquoi se presser pour le ..» Depuis que j'ai terminé l'école secondaire, il me poussait a trouver quelqu'un ... trouver quelqu'un ... trouver quelqu'un. J'ai déjà "trouvé" ce quelqu'un ... mais elle est difficile à approcher. Je ne savais pas si elle voudrait se marier un jour et j'ai eu peur de le découvrir. Maintenant, m'avait enlevé tout espoir, je ne le saurai plus maintenant. Je serais forcé de me marier. Dans notre société, les parents avaient le pouvoir de forcer le mariage de leurs enfants, s'ils étaient dans une position de haut rang en supposant que la famille des deux adolescents étaient d'accord. En générale, les personnes sont mariées à 18ans, donc je suis en retard.

«Peeta, tu vas avoir 20ans dans moins de un mois et je veux te marier avant.

_ Eh bien, qui est cette fille qui est forcée de m'épouser ?» Je savais que c'était lui qui avait probablement contraints cet accord. Mon père était un homme puissant. D'habitude, il obtient tout ce qu'il voulait, et ce qu'il voulait c'était de me marier. Je suppose qu'il ne se souciait pas de mon bonheur. Je pense qu'il a du faire des magouilles pour ce mariage arrangé. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait.

«J'ai choisi quelqu'un qui, je pense que tu approuves.» J'ai attendu son nom pour que mon coeur se brise. «Katniss Everdeen.» Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner autour de moi. Il avait choisi la femme que j'avais aimé durant des années. D'une part j'étais fou de joie. D'autre part, je savais pas comment elle allait réagir. Elle n'avait jamais semblé intéressé par le mariage et de s'engager. Mon père a dû faire une sorte de contrat avec sa mère si ... pathétique. Peu importe ce que j'ai dis plus tôt aujourd'hui, Katniss sera ma femme. Cette nouvelle me ravis mais m'attriste aussi. Je voulais me marier avec Katniss, mais je voulais que sa soit son choix à elle.

Mon père qui remarque mon conflit entre ... moi-même, il tapote la place à côté de lui sur le divan pour que je vienne à ses côtés. «Ecoute, Peeta. J'ai choisi Katniss parce que je sais que tu l'aimes. Tu l'as aimé pendant des années. Je sais tout au sujet de ton rendez-vous hebdomadaires. Je sais le nombre de fois que tu l'as aidé. J'avais tout préparer avant que tu sois diplômé de l'école secondaire. Sa mère m'a emprunté de l'argent depuis la mort de son mari. Je savais qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de me rembourser, alors je lui ai fais cette offre. Je savais qu'elle serait pas en de refuser.»

J'ai été choqué d'apprendre que mon père savait que j'ai aidé Katniss depuis si longtemps. Il n'avait pas interféré ou s'énerver à ce sujet. Pourquoi ? «Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis quelque chose à ce sujet, Papa ?»

Il tapota ma jambe. «Tu as bon coeur, Peeta. Tu as un don quand tu parles et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour aider cette jeune fille. Tu es mon héritage, Peeta. Je vais pas laissé toute ma fortune à tes frères si ... cruels. Je voudrais que tu reprennes les reines quand je me retirerai et que tu t'occupes de ce District. Tu ne peux pas faire ça sans être mariés et engagés. Je veux que tu réussis, Peeta. Tu n'allais pas l'approcher si je ne faisais pas quelque chose.»

Les paroles de mon père m'a mis en colère et m'a touché en même temps. Il regardait les filles à ma place et même quand il a remarqué la fille qui me plaisait, il n'a jamais parlé de ce sujet à la maison. J'allais parlé à Katniss de mes sentiments à son égard, un jour ou je trouverai le courage. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas encore prête et maintenant, sa n'a plus d'importance. Elle deviendrait ma femme. Mon père voulait que je fasse un pas dans la vie d'adulte. Je savais que dès qu'il prendrait sa retraite, je serai le maire du District 12.

J'ai juste espéré que Katniss ne me détestait pas. Je voulais qu'elle ressente pour moi ce que j'ai toujours ressenti pour elle. J'ai décidé tout de suite que je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse. J'espère qu'après qu'elle apprenne à me connaitre, qu'elle m'aimera aussi. Je dois faire beaucoup de chose et je dois planifier pas mal de chose aussi. Je veux mettre Katniss à l'aise avant le mariage et je sais qu'à l'heure actuelle est serait en colère, confuse et effrayés. Je voulais la rassurer et m'assurer que je n'attendais rien d'elle. Je voulais être tout d'abord son ami et j'espère que plus tard, elle tombera amoureuse de moi. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer.

Dans moins d'un mois, je serai marier à Katniss Everdeen. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien mais aussi mal de toute ma vie ...

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ^^Donner ma votre avis :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 de Katniss

J'ai encore deux semaines, deux semaines pour être seule et être moi-même. J'étais terrifié. Absolument terrifié. J'étais dans les bois entrain de chasser en espérant que sa puisse me soulager. J'adore la chasse. Mon père m'avait appris à chasser avant de mourir et je l'avais mis au point ces dernières années. J'avais tué deux grands oiseaux quand j'ai entendu un bruit derrière moi. J'ai pointé mon arc dans cette direction mais je l'ai laissé tombé assez vite.

«Merci de ne pas tirer.» C'était Peeta, il m'avait dit cette phrase d'une voix douce. J'ai laissé tombé mon arme sur le sol et je me suis assise dans l'herbe haute. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Nous ne parlons pas pendant un petit moment, mais je l'ai étudié. Ses cheveux blond clair n'arrêtait pas de lui retomber sur ses yeux bleus. Ses bras étaient bien définis et son corps bien musclé. Il était très attirant. Je l'avais toujours pensé, mais je n'avais jamais dis quoi que ce soit. Enfin, il parla.

«Je suis tellement désolé Katniss. Je sais que tu n'as pas choisi cette ... proposition.»

Ses mots m'ont choqué. C'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas choisi, mais lui non plus. Pourquoi était-il mal à l'aise vis à vis de moi ? Je pensais qu'il serait en colère.

«Je pensais ... je pensais que tu étais en colère contre moi.» J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil dans sa direction et j'ai pu voir ses yeux remplis de confusion.

«Tu ne me haïs pas, Katniss ?

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, Peeta. C'est la faute de ma mère et de ton père. Pas de nous. Je ne pourrai jamais te blâmer. Tu as été ... tu as été un grand ami depuis très longtemps. Je ne veux pas tout ruiner.» Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je n'ai jamais parlé autant. J'étais nerveuse, mais je voulais le mettre à l'aise.

«Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureuse, Katniss. J'ai de l'argent. Nous aurons une belle maison. Je sais que cela ne signifie rien pour toi. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? Que puis-je faire pour te rendre heureuse ?»

Ses mots me touchent. Je sais ce que je veux mais je sais pas si ça sera un problème ou non ... «Je voudrai bien que Prim vienne vivre avec nous quand nous serons mariés.» Je m'attends à voir un choc sur son visage, de la frustration ou même de la colère. Mais je ne vois rien de ça, a par de la compréhension.

«Bien sûr, Prim est la bienvenue pour vivre avec nous. Je ne voudrais pas te séparer de ta soeur.»

Il est si gentil et si délicat avec moi. Il l'a toujours été, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis surprise. Il m'a aidé pendant des années. «Je te remercie, Peeta. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi.»

Il hoche la tête et il passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour me retirer les quelques mèches qui étaient devant mes yeux. Son touché est légère comme une plume et pourtant mon corps y réagit. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère et il me caresse la joue. «Belle.» il me murmure. Ce seul mot me rappel notre premier rendez-vous, quand on s'est retrouver dans la ruelle. Il avait dit un mot semblable et je ne savais pas si j'avais bien compris. Allait-il vraiment prendre soin de moi plus qu'un ami ? Il me regarde avec des yeux remplis d'adoration. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un me regarder de cette façon avant, à par une personne ... Peeta.

Il se lève et me tend la main pour m'aider à me lever. «Je vais faire de mon mieux pour te rendre heureuse, Katniss. Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas choisir la personne avec qui tu souhaites te marier.»

Il est sincère et doux. Je sais que je n'ai pas eu le choix, mais au moins je n'ai pas été promis à épouser quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas. Peeta Mellark serait gentil, généreux et un mari fidèle. Il n'allait jamais me forcer à faire quelque chose que je ne souhaite pas faire. Nous étions amis. Il m'avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois que je ne pouvais plus compter.

«Je te remercie, Peeta. Je suis désolée, tu ne pourras pas te marier avec une personne que tu aimes.» Il me regarde bizarrement, et puis d'un seul cout son visage redevient normal. Aime-t-il quelqu'un ? Je ne peux pas cacher une pointe de jalousie quand je pense qu'il peut aimer une autre personne. C'est ridicule, bien sûr, mais il a toujours traîner avec moi, mais seul Dieux sait pourquoi.

«Je tenais à te donner ... Je sais que c'est un peu vieux jeu, mais je voulais te donner cela.» Il me tend la main ou se trouve une boîte. J'ouvre la boîte et vois une bague en argent avec un beau diamant. Je n'ai jamais eu de vrai diamant avant. Je le regarde en état de choc, il me sourit et me prend doucement ma main. «Puis-je ?» Il me demande. Je hoche la tête en ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Il prend la bague et la glisse dans mon annuaire de la main gauche. Je me sens bizarre d'un seul cout, je ne serais jamais dire comment je me sens d'un seul cout.

Je me sens spécial, mais j'ai aussi ressenti de la colère vis à vis de nos parents. Ils nous ont mis dans une situation embarrassante. Je me demande s'il ne m'aurait aimé dans une autre situation ? L'aurai-je choisie ? Si je devais choisir une personne par rapport à mes ... sentiments. Peeta à toujours eu une place spéciale dans mon coeur. Maintenant je ne savais pas comment me sentir. Ses sentiments semblait si ... réelle. Etait-il vraiment pas en colère contre ce mariage ? Il semblait presque heureux, mais d'une façon triste. Je savais que cela ne pouvait pas être le cas.

«C'est beau, Peeta.» Je lui dis, alors qu'il me tient toujours la main. Il se dégage lentement et laisse tomber ses mains le long de son corps.

«Tu es belle, Katniss.» Son compliment me fais rougir. «Veux-tu visiter la maison où nous allons vivre, demain. Mon père l'avait construite quand j'ai eu 18ans, mais personne n'y habite. Veux-tu la voir ?»

Il semble avoir peur de me le demander, mais je hoche positivement la tête. Je voudrais la voir. Ça va être ma future maison, après tout. «Je voudrais bien. Je te remercie.

Il me sourit et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, il semblait nerveux. «Je viendrai te chercher demain à neuf heure, ça te va ?

_ Oui, c'est bon. Je te remercie pour la bague, Peeta. C'est très gentil de ta part.

_ C'est bien normal.» Il me prend la main et l'embrasse d'une façon très courtoise. «Rendez-vous demain.

_ Rendez-vous demain.» Dis-je. Je le regarde s'éloigner, puis je regarde de nouveau la bague. Elle est vraiment belle et je l'adore. Je ne pourrai jamais l'admettre mais, je ne suis pas vraiment opposée à épouser Peeta Mellark. Si je devais être mariée, il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je voudrais me marier.

Je ne l'ai dis à personne de notre engagement pour le moment parce que j'avais besoin de dire a mon meilleur ami, en premier. J'avais besoin de le dire à Gale et je pense que je devrais lui dire avant qu'il l'apprenne par tout le monde. Gale et moi avons toujours été amis mais depuis que j'avais 18ans, il était plus proche de moi. Je me demande pourquoi ... Nous avons besoin d'avoir une conversation et nous fallait l'avoir ... maintenant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 POV de Gale

Katniss a laissé un mot à ma mère en disant qu'elle voulait me voit dans les bois. Je ne pouvais pas attendre une seconde pour lui parler. J'y ai pensé ces deux dernières semaines. Je pense qu'il est enfin temps que je lui dise ce que je ressens pour elle. J'ai 23ans et elle en a 18. Le timing est simplement ... parfait. Je sais aussi que je peux prendre soin d'elle comme elle le mérite si bien. Je l'ai aimé depuis que j'ai 20ans, mais je savais qu'il fallait que j'attende un peu, vu qu'elle n'avait que 15ans à l'époque. J'ai eu d'autres femmes entre temps, pour me distraire jusqu'à présent, mais j'en avais marre. Katniss était la personne que je voulais, qu'elle devienne ma femme.

Je retourne vers la prairie et me dirige vers les bois en sachant exactement où elle se trouvait. Mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite à chaque fois qu'on se rapprochait d'elle. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais lui dire, j'avais presque oublié que c'était elle qui voulait me parler. Allait-elle admettre ses sentiments qu'elle avait pour moi ? J'étais tellement excitée de la voir. Je sors de la forêt et la voit debout au bord du lac.

Je marchais vers elle mais elle a entendu mes pas et se tourna vers moi. Elle a l'air nerveuse ... très nerveuse. «He Catnip !»J'ai adoré ce surnom de suite presque autant qu'elle l'a détesté. Je l'utilise tout le temps quand je veux la taquiner ou l'ennuyer. J'aurais dû l'éviter aujourd'hui ... Ce surnom n'a vraiment aucun effet pour la soulagé de sa nervosité.

«Gale, j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose ...»

Je lui souris. Ça y est, elle va me dire qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, je le sais. Toutefois, elle a l'air tellement nerveuse que je commence à m'inquiéter, elle sait que j'ai été avec d'autres femmes. Nous n'étions pas ensemble, mais je me demande soudain si elle verrait de l'importance que j'ai couché avec d'autres filles avant elle. J'espérais pas. Peut-être que n'arriverai pas à lui dire si elle ne me le demandais pas ...

«Dis le moi, alors.»

Elle prend une grande respiration. Elle pousse les mèches qui lui tombe devant les yeux avec sa main, je vois une lueur d'or grâce au rayon du soleil et je remarque qu'elle le porte au doigt le plus important. Je ressens de la colère mais aussi de la trahison. Qui diable va-t-elle épouser ? Elle savait qu'elle était à moi ! Elle a vu que j'ai remarqué la bague et commence a m'expliquer.

«Ma mère doit payer sa dette et le seul moyen qu'elle l'a paye que je me marie.» Je suis confus et elle doit un peu mieux m'expliquer.

«Ma mère devait à M. Mellark une grande partie de l'argent. Il lui a dit que si j'épousais son fils Peeta, il oublierait la dette et donnerait à ma mère tous les mois de l'argent, jusqu'à ce que Prim est 18ans.»

Je sens que mon coeur va exploser. Katniss est contrainte de se marier avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne veut pas ? Je me demande si je pouvais parler à sa mère et la ramener à la raison, mais je sais que c'est trop tard. Elle doit se marier avec Mellark comme l'avait organisé les parents.

«Je vois que tu as déjà accepté la bague.» Je lui crache au visage. Je suis en colère contre elle. Elle a tout simplement céder. Pourquoi ?

Je me sens malade quand elle regarde vers la bague et qu'elle a un petit sourire aux lèvres. «Oui, Peeta me l'a donné aujourd'hui. Il voulait me donner quelque chose.

_ Je parie qu'il l'a fait.

_ Non, Gale, pas comme ça.» Elle est déjà entrain de le défendre. Peeta Mellark. Je savais tout sur Mellark. Je l'avais vu, qu'il regardait la regardait depuis des années. J'enviais leur amitié qui était si facile à vivre. Katniss m'a dit qu'il était toujours assis avec elle pour le déjeuner et qu'il a aidé sa famille. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis pas mal de temps. Je voudrais trouver un moyen d'arrêter tout ça.

«Allons donc, Katniss. C'est lui qui a demandé à son père de faire ce petit arrangement afin qu'il puisse se marier avec toi. C'était son but.»

Son regard me surprend ... elle est en colère contre moi ! «Il ne ferait jamais ça ! Il n'est pas capable de faire ça ! Il est autant la victime que je le suis. Il a été merveilleux avec moi. Il est d'accord pour que Prim vive avec nous. Il a dit qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il peut pour me voir heureuse.

_ Eh bien, s'il voulait vraiment te voir heureuse, il ferait en sorte d'arrêter ce mariage. T'a-t-il demandé de faire quelque chose, Katniss ?

_ Non ! Il me demande juste ce qui me ferais plaisir et je lui ai dis que je voulais que Prim vive avec nous.

_ Tu ne vas pas lui demander d'essayer d'annuler ce mariage ?»

Je l'a voit s'affaisser dans l'herbe. «Sa servirait à quoi ? Ma mère essayera toujours de me vendre au plus offrant. Si je dois me marier, je suis contente que sa soit avec lui, Gale. Je pourrai tomber sur bien pire.»

Ses mots me font mal et je suis déterminé à la remettre sur le droit chemin. «Et moi, Katniss ? Hein ! Tu ne vas pas arrêter de penser que je suis que ton ami et me voir d'une autre façon ?»

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle ne savait pas que j'étais intéressé par elle de cette façon, vu que je ne lui avais jamais rien dit. «Gale, tu es mon ami ...»

Je m'assoie à côté d'elle et essaye de lui tenir la main, mais elle retire sa main de la mienne. «Non, nous sommes plus que ça ! Nous avons toujours été plus que ça ! Tu es tout pour moi, Katniss.»

Ses yeux me regardent et je vois de la peur maintenant. Je devrais être bouleversé que je lui fasse peur, mais je ne le suis pas. Elle est à moi. A moi !

Elle se lèvre et sans me regarder elle parle. «Je voulais juste te le dire avant qu'on fasse l'annonce officielle, ce soir lors du dîner familial. J'ai pensé que, vu que tu étais mon ami, tu voulais savoir.

_ Ce n'est pas fini ! Tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas fini !» Je lui cris quand elle s'éloigne.

Tout mon être est en colère. Je ne peux pas gérer ce sentiment. Je vais arrêter ce mariage, même si je dois tuer Mellark de mes propre mains. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je lui laisse Katniss. Elle est à moi. Elle a toujours été mienne.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 POV de Peeta

Je dois dire, que j'étais un peu excité par ce dîner en famille. Quand je suis rentré, mon père m'a dit qu'il s'était mit d'accord avec Mme Everdeen et que ce soir, les familles allaient se réunir pour dîner. J'ai dis à mon père que demain j'irai visité la maison avec Katniss et il semblait heureux. Cet après-midi restera dans mon coeur à jamais. Je lui avais donné la bague et elle m'avait souris. Elle l'avait accepté. Quand je lui ai demandé ce que je devrais faire pour la rendre heureuse, elle m'avait pas demandé de l'aidé à annuler le mariage. Elle a juste demandé que Prim, vienne vivre avec nous. Bien sûr que Prim allait rester avec nous. J'avais supposé qu'elle resterait avec nous.

J'ai encore deux heures avant que Katniss et sa famille arrivent pour le dîner. Je sais déjà ce qui est prévu pour ce soir. Je décide d'aller prendre une douche quand j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte d'entrée. Comme la femme de ménage est occupée avec les préparatifs de ce soir, je vais ouvrir la porte. Quand je l'ouvre, j'aperçois un Gale très en colère. Je devrais être choqué mais ... je ne le suis pas. Je savais qu'il allait venir dès qu'il l'apprendrait.

«Gale, tu veux entrer ?» Il ne dit rien, mais entre dans la maison. Je ferme doucement la porte et je l'invite à entrer dans la salle de séjour. Je lui fais signe de s'asseoir. «Je peux t'offrir un verre ?» Rien, il s'agit d'une situation embarrassante. Je ne suis pas sur comment réagir vis à vis de lui. Je suis assis sur un fauteuil et j'attends pour parler. Il est évident qu'il est venu ici pour une seule raison.

Il me fait face et je peux voir la douleur et la colère sur son visage. «C'est toi qui as tout organisé ?»

Je sais de quoi il parle. «Non, c'est nos parents.

_ As-tu essayé de l'empêcher ?

_ Non, mais même si je le faisais, ça n'arrêtera rien. Si nos parents sont d'accord, nous n'avons plus notre mot à dire.

_ Pourquoi ... Pourquoi Katniss ?»

Il est au bord des larmes et je me sens mal pour lui. J'ai toujours su qu'il l'aimait. Au lycée, il l'attendait après l'école afin qu'ils puissent rentrer ensemble. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle finirait par sortir avec lui ... se marier avec lui. J'ai attendu patiemment pour voir, si elle voulait être avec lui. Mais elle n'a jamais fait allusion à autre chose qu'à de l'amitié pour lui (ou pour quelqu'un d'autre).

«Je ne vais pas te mentir et dire que tout cela est de la faute de mon père, vu que c'est pas totalement vrai. Mon père a toujours su ce que je ressentais pour Katniss. Il pensait qu'avec ce mariage, il me donnait un coup de pouce.

_ Est-ce que c'est réel ?

_ Oui. Si je peux rendre heureuse Katniss je le ferai, et sa me rendra heureux aussi.»

Il s'assoit et met sa tête dans ses mains. «J'allais lui dire aujourd'hui. J'allais lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je crois que je lui ai dis mais ... mais pas de la bonne manière. Elle doit pensé que je suis fou, possessif et j'ai dû lui faire peur.»

Je n'aime pas savoir qu'elle a peur de lui. Cela me dérange et me mets en colère. Je ne dis rien, je sais que tout est chamboulé dans son esprit donc je le laisse parler.

«Après que vous soyez marier, tu l'autoriseras Katniss à ... je veux dire, on pourra toujours se voir ?

_ Je ne vais rien interdire à Katniss. Si elle veut sortir avec toi, chasser avec toi ou t'inviter à la maison il n'y a aucun problème. Tu es son ami, Gale.»

Je vois que le mot "ami", ne le rend pas heureux mais ne le met pas en colère non plus. «Je pensais que tu l'empêcherais de me voir.

_ Je ne veux pas lui faire ça.

_ Et si, plus tard, elle finit par tomber amoureuse de moi ?»

J'ignore ma jalousie qui traverse mon coeur. «Si cela arrive, nous allons surmonter ce problème au moment venu avec elle. Mais je tiens à te dire que si jamais tu fais du mal ou que tu touche ma femme d'une façon qui ne convient pas, je ne la laissera plus te fréquenter pour sa propre sécurité. Toutefois, si tu lui fais du mal, je n'aurai pas à le faire. Elle ne voudra plus te voir de toute façon.»

Il rit en entendant ma réplique. «Je comprends. C'est bizarre. Je déteste ça, mais je ne peux rien faire à ce sujet. Elle t'a été promise. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Je le sais. Je souhaite juste qu'elle me donne une chance.

_ Tu as eu ta chance, Gale. Pendant des années, tu as eu ta chance. Mais tu l'as laissé filer car tu ne lui as jamais dis ce que tu ressentais depuis des années.»

Il se lève en colère pour se mettre devant moi. «Tu ne l'as jamais dis non plus ! Tu ne lui as jamais dis un mot et pourtant tu peux l'épouser parce que sa mère n'est pas assez intelligente pour gérer son argent ! Ton père a plus d'argent que quiconque ici et il a forcé la main à sa mère ! Tu n'es pas mieux, Mellark et je ne peux pas l'accepter.»

Il part et claque la porte derrière lui. Je devrais être étonné par son élan, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Le dîner était maladroit au début, mais il est devenu très agréable. Il y avait juste : mon père, ma mère, Mme Everdeen, Prim, Katniss et moi. Ma mère n'a pas dis un seul mot et à peine touché à son assiette, mais je la préfère comme ça. Je me demande si mon père à parler avec elle avant ce repas ... Mon père fait la conversation très poliment à tout le monde autour de cette table. Il parle avec Katniss sur plusieurs points et il est très heureux d'apprendre sa connaissance dans le domaine de la politique mais aussi de son honnêteté sans faille.

Personne ne parle de "l'arrangement". Mon père vient de porter un toast devant nos deux familles réunis et nous nous joignions à lui. J'ai remarqué que Prim avait le sourire durant tout le repas. Elle est tellement mignonne comme petite fille et je suis heureux qu'elle vienne avec nous et qu'elle ne reste pas avec sa mère qui est si .. instable. Mme Everdeen a bu durant toute la soirée et n'a pas vraiment fais attention à bien se tenir. Je peux voir que Katniss est embarrassé et je tiens à la rassurer à la fin du dîner. Prim et Mme Everdeen marcher vers leur maison, laissant mon père avec Katniss, elle s'excuse pour le comportement de sa mère, mon père lui fait un baise main avant de rentrer. Je n'ai aucune idée où ma mère est allée.

J'emmène Katniss dans la cour et nous nous asseyons sur un banc près de la fontaine. Nous regardons tous les deux vers le haut, à contempler les étoiles.

«Je suis tellement désolée.» Je sens des larmes dans sa voix. «Ma mère est tellement ...

_ Je m'en fout de ta mère, Katniss. Mon père a été impressionné par toi durant toute la soirée. Il ne s'est même pas soucié de nos mères.

_ Je te remercie.» Je hoche la tête et lui prends doucement sa main. Nous nous asseyons tranquillement durant une longue période à contempler les étoiles. Plus tard, elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule et je pose la mienne doucement contre la sienne.

«Je suis prêt pour voir la maison, demain. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.»

Je peux sentir un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. «Je suis sur que je vais l'aimer. Je te remercie, Peeta. Pour être gentil avec moi.

_ Non, c'est moi qui te remercie pour accepter de te marier avec moi.»

Je l'a raccompagne jusqu'à chez elle et je lui donne un baiser en m'attardant sur sa joue. Je sens une chaleur qui se propage dans tout mon corps. Je rentre chez moi avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis tellement heureux.

Le lendemain matin, je me présente devant la maison de Katniss à neuf heures et je la vois assise sur le porche à m'attendre. Elle se lève et me rejoints. Elle est parée de ses bottes de chasse, un jean serrés et une chemise vert forêt. Elle est très belle. Ses cheveux sont attachés par une tresse, sa marque de fabrique. Durant tout le chemin vers la maison, nous parlons de choses insignifiantes et des souvenirs de l'école secondaire.

Je m'arrête devant la maison et j'ai le souffle coupé en attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Est-ce qu'elle aime ? Je suis tellement nerveux. Elle se tourne vers moi avec un regard admiratif.

«On va entrer pour y jeter un coup d'oeil ?» Elle hoche la tête et je lui prends la main, nous marchons main dans la main vers l'entrée de la maison où nous allons commencer notre avenir ensemble.

**Voilà, j'espère que sa vous à plus :) Je suis désolée de pas pouvoir poster un chapitre tout les jours, mais avec les partiels j'ai un peu moins de temps :/ mais promis, le chapitre 7 arrive très ... très vite :D **

**xoxo et laisser moi des com' ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 POV de Katniss

La maison est très belle. Il y a deux étages et la façade est faite de brique. A par la maison de Mellark, je n'avais pas vu une maison de ce genre.

«On va entrer pour y jeter un coup d'oeil ?» Me demanda Peeta. Je hoche la tête et il me prend la main, nous marchons main dans la main vers l'entrée de la maison. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir le toucher. En dépit de moi-même, je rougis un tout petit peu et j'espère de tout mon être qu'il ne le remarque pas.

Il déverrouille la porte et me laisse passer devant lui pour que je rentre la première. Je fais un pas dans la vaste salle de séjour. Je remarque qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de meuble mais ce n'est pas très important pour moi, pourtant il est très rapide pour l'expliquer.

«Je n'ai pas fais grand chose dans cette maison, enfin pas encore ... Je viens juste de mettre en place quelques affaires personnelles.

_ C'est beau.» Je lui dis et je le pense vraiment. La maison est magnifique. Les étages sont vierges. Les murs sont peints d'un beige très doux. La cuisine est immense, et je remarque qu'il y a beaucoup de chose dans la cuisine.

«J'aime cuisiner. Ça me ... détend.» On dirait que ce sujet l'embarrasse, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je fais parfois la cuisine, mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très douée.

«Eh bien, je ne suis pas une grande cuisinière donc tu vas devoir m'apprendre.» Il me sourit, comme s'il était pressé par cette perspective.

Nous vérifions la cuisine, le salon, la salle à manger, une des salles de bains et nous nous dirigeons vers l'étage.

«Il y a trois chambres et deux salles de bains à l'étages. J'ai déjà prévenu le personnel que la chambre principal c'est la tienne ... et la salle de bain principale devrait être à ton goût.»

Je suis confuse par ses paroles. Est-ce qu'il va me laisser ma propre chambre et je n'aurai pas à la partager avec lui ? C'est un vrai gentleman et je me retrouver à l'aimer encore plus. Ce mariage ne va pas être si mauvais enfin de compte. Nous pouvons vivre ensemble et être amis. Peut-être que ... non, je ne peux pas penser à sa, maintenant.

«Peeta, tu es sûr pour la chambre à coucher ?

_ Absolument. Nous allons vérifier et voir si elle te plaît.» J'ouvre la porte et entre dans la chambre. C'est énorme avec un lit king-size et un dressing. La salle de bain est très grande comme la chambre, avec une baignoire gigantesque, assez grande pour six personnes. Je vois qu'il y a des portes donnant sur le balcon. J'ouvre les portes pour aller sur l'immense terrasse, qui est jonché de peinture, ou plutôt des toiles.

«Je vais tout déplacer pour te laisser de la place. Je ne veux pas t'encombrer ...

_ C'est toi qui peints ?»

Il hoche positivement la tête et je regarde les tableaux. Se sont de belles toiles avec beaucoup de détails et beaucoup de couleur. Il a peint de magnifiques portraits, paysages, scènes et autres. Ils sont à couper le souffle.

«Tu as un don.

_ C'est juste un passe temps.

_ Non, c'est génial ! Je ne veux pas que tu les déplaces, c'est ton espace. Tu continus à peindre ici.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Bien sûr.» J'ai été attirée par une toile poser sur un chevalet et qui était couvert. Je m'avance vers elle mais Peeta se met sur mon chemin.

«Elle n'est pas terminée. Et je te serai reconnaissant si tu ne la regarde pas.»

Il m'avait demandé si peu de chose, que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser.

Nous avons marché dans le couloir où il m'a montré les deux autres chambres et la salle de bain qu'ils partageaient. Les autres chambres étaient petites et je me sentais coupable d'avoir la plus grande chambre. Il faudrait que je lui en parle plus tard, car en ce moment nous étions dans un silence confortable. Nous descendîmes les escaliers et il me prit ma main pour me conduire dans la cuisine.

Il m'indique un siège ou je peux prendre place, alors qu'il se dirige vers le réfrigérateur. Il en sort un plateau de fruits et un de petites pâtisseries. Il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, même s'il y avait huit chaises autour de la table.

J'ai mangé une des petites pâtisseries et en le mangeant je pousse un léger gémissement, en dépit de moi-même. Il me regardait attentivement et qu'il profitait de ce moment. «C'est délicieux.»

Je devais en avoir un peu sur ma bouche, car il a tendit la main vers ma bouche et l'a essuyé délicatement. Son simple touche me procura un frisson dans tout mon corps. Je l'ai finalement regardé droit dans les yeux et quand il me regarda, il mit son doigt dans sa bouche et mangeait tout ce qu'il avait enlevé de ma lèvre en suçant son doigt. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miennes et je sentais mes mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Sans rompre le contact, il tend la main et me prend mes deux mains et retrace chaque jointure avec son pouce. Mes yeux dérive brièvement, mais je les force à regarder à nouveau ses yeux. Il provoque en moi des émotions que je n'ai jamais ressenti.

Il lâche une de mes mains et pose délicatement sa main sur ma joue. «Katniss, c'est pas grave si tu me dis non, je ne m'attends à rien.

_ Qu'est-ce que ...

_ Je peux t'embrasser ?»

Je me sens rougir très rapidement et je soupir doucement avant de lui donner la seule réponse que je suis capable de donner, en ce moment. «Oui.»

Il se penche doucement pour que je puisse avoir le temps de me reculer si je ne veux pas le faire, mais je le fais pas. Ses lèvres se pose légèrement contre les miennes pendant un moment avant d'approfondir ce baiser. Ses lèvres sont chaudes, ce qui inonde mon corps de chaleur. Il approfondi ce baiser et je lui répond. Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne avant. J'ouvre ma bouche instinctivement sachant que je veux qu'il m'embrasse plus ... passionnément. Il comprend et glisse sa langue dans ma bouche. Je gémis légèrement et sens un sentiment nouveau grandir dans mon corps ... Du désir. Beaucoup plus que ça. Nos langues dansent ensemble, et je m'entends gémir contre ses lèvres. Finalement on rompt notre baiser et il appuie son front contre le mien. Je peux sentir nos battements de coeur qui palpitent. Il me regarde enfin et il garde toujours ma main dans la sienne.

Il me sourit et je lui souris immédiatement.

Je suis tellement occupée par notre moment que je ne remarque pas que quelqu'un nous observe par la fenêtre ... quelqu'un avec des yeux envieux. Quelqu'un qui va nous compliquer la vie plus tard ...

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?  
Dites-moi tout :D**

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Désolée de vous avoir fais attendre, mais j'ai un peu moins de temps pour écrire.  
Enfin bon, voilà le chapitre 8 j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

**xoxo**

Chapitre 8 POV de Peeta.

La matinée a été incroyable. Katniss est incroyable. J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'épouser. Dans deux semaines, nous serons mari et femme. Je pensais qu'elle m'en voudrait de l'arrangement que mon père a fait avec sa mère, mais elle ne me blâme pas. Elle semblait tout à fait à l'aise dans la journée, à mes côté. Même quand je lui ai pris la main.

Au petit déjeuner, je savais que je devais l'embrasser. Il m'était pénible de ne pas pouvoir être plus proche pendant qu'elle mangeait. Elle a fait des petits sons lorsqu'elle mangeait et je sentais une chaleur grandir dans tout mon corps alors que la cuisine était assez fraiche. Quand je lui ai demander si je pouvais l'embrasser je pensais qu'elle allait me le refuser, mais elle s'est laissée faire. C'était incroyable. Ce baiser m'a donné une envie de continuer et m'a donné envie d'en avoir un second ... un troisième ... Cela m'a donné envie de jamais m'arrêter.

Je suis retourné à la maison pour finir ma peinture. Je voulais le donner à Katniss comme cadeau de mariage. J'espère qu'elle va l'apprécier. J'étais inquiet au sujet de sa réaction.

J'ai aussi embauché un jardinier quand je suis rentré, pour lui faire une belle cour, pour elle et sa soeur. J'ai demandé de planter de nombreux primevères et d'autres fleurs. Je voulais que le jardin soit près avant qu'elle vienne emménager dans la maison. Je voulais aussi qu'elle choisisse le mobilier. Elle avait accepté de m'aider à décorer et nous commençons le lendemain. Je sentais une excitation grandir en moi en pensant que j'allais passé du temps tout seul avec elle, dans la maison.

Nous avons parlé après avoir prit le petit déjeuner en rentrant. Prim n'allait pas emménager avec nous tout de suite après notre mariage mais dans un mois. Elle souhaite qu'on s'habitue à vivre ensemble avant que Prim vive avec nous. J'ai été ravie de savoir que j'aurai du temps pour être seul avec elle.

J'avais eu le sentiment d'une présence à mes côté pendant quelques jours ... Je me demandais ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Au début, je pensais que c'était Gale, mais je savais qu'il ne ferait pas, pour Katniss. Il avait plus de fierté que cela et puis ... Katniss est son ami. Il n'oserait pas m'espionner.

Après avoir fini ma peinture, j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait presque nuit. J'ai nettoyé mes pinceaux et j'ai décidé de prendre une douche avant de préparer quelque chose à dîner.

J'ai dîné assez rapidement et j'ai décidé de m'occuper un peu avant d'aller me coucher. J'ai cuit des petits pains au fromage pour Katniss. J'espère qu'elle les aimera. Je voulais lui rendre la plus belle possible à mes côté. Je me sentais bien, comme si on avait fait des projets ensemble. Nous étions déjà amis. Mon espoir avait grandi de jour en jour en espérant qu'un jour, notre amitié évolue en amour. Je ne sais pas combien de temps sa peut prendre. Je sais que même si mon père n'avait pas fait cet arrangement, je finirai par tout avouer à Katniss.

Je l'ai aimé toute ma vie, enfin je pense. Elle avait toujours été différente de toutes les autres filles qui s'intéressaient à moi. Mon meilleur ami à l'école, Finnick Odair, m'a toujours taquiné à ce sujet. Finnick était une personne très authentique. Il a toujours été amoureux de Annie Cresta depuis qu'il savait marcher et ne lui avait encore rien dit ... Ses parents étaient riches, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Annie. Ses parents voulaient une meilleure épouse pour lui, mais jusqu'à présent, il avait refusé tout ce que ses parents lui avaient proposé. Sa mère ne voulait pas le forcer à se marier avec une personne qui ne voulait pas ... il avait le plus de liberté que n'importe qui.

Cette nuit-là, je me couchais dans le lit qui était destiné à Katniss. Je sentais encore cette étrange présence mais je l'ignorais car j'étais en plein rêve, entrain de revivre ma journée avec Katniss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 POV de Peeta.

Les rayons de soleil travers mes rideaux et je me réveille immédiatement avec un sourire aux lèvres. Katniss est venue et a passé toute la journée avec moi. Je ne pourrai plus attendre pour sortir avec elle et apprendre à mieux la connaitre. Le mariage est dans 10jours et nous avons encore beaucoup de chose à faire. Je suis encore étonné qu'elle soit d'accord avec moi de tout ce que je lui ai dis et aujourd'hui je vais m'assurer qu'elle se sente bien ici. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse ... C'est tous ce que je veux.

Katniss se présente à dix heures, vêtu d'une chemise bleu clair et d'un pantalon noir qui moule ces formes aux bons endroits. C'est un rêve à elle toute seule. Je lui ouvre la porte, elle me sourit et rentre à l'intérieur, je ferme doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle m'éblouit, elle me fait beaucoup d'effet ... juste avec un sourire. Elle n'a absolument aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle peut avoir.

«Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Assez bien.» Elle me répond doucement avec un petit sourire. Je suis attiré par ses lèvres ... je repense à ce baiser. Je me force à revenir sur Terre.

«Je veux faire beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui, avec toi ... Mais je veux aussi qu'on puisse se détendre et sortir un peu de la maison. Comment ça sonne ?»

Elle sourit. «Donc, nous allons faire beaucoup de chose et se détendre ..? Je pense que ça va être très intéressant cette journée.» Elle me taquine et je remarque que mon coeur se gonfle en sachant qu'on se taquine.

«Viens dans la cuisine, je vais nous préparer quelques collations.»

Elle me suit dans la cuisine. Je lui tends la main et nous allons dans la cuisine main dans la main. Elle se rapproche de moi pendant que nous marchons. Je regarde sa réaction en entrant dans la cuisine, et je peux voir qu'elle est surprise. Sur la table dans la cuisine, j'ai posé un grand nombre de chose qu'on va pouvoir manger durant toute la journée. Il y a trois types de pains différents, une tarte aux fraises, des pâtisseries et des biscuits. J'ai aussi préparé un ragoût d'agneau et du riz. J'ai appris par une rumeur que c'est son plat préféré, mais qu'elle ne l'avait goûté qu'une seule fois ... J'espère que j'ai fais la bonne recette.

«Peeta, c'est ... c'est incroyable.» Elle sourit.

«J'ai juste pensé que nous pourrons grignoter toute la journée. La soupe doit encore cuire un peu ... Tu aimes le ragoût d'agneau avec du riz ?»

Ses yeux s'illumine. «J'adore. Tu as manifestement fais ton devoirs.»

Pour une raison que j'ignore, ce commentaire me fais rougir et je détourne mon regard pour être gêné le moins possible. «Oui, je suppose que j'ai fais mon devoirs.»

Nous nous asseyons et on grignote des pâtisseries. Elle mange des petits pains au fromage.

«Katniss, je veux vraiment que tu sois la femme de la maison. Je veux que tu m'aides avec la décoration, le mobilier, enfin tous. Je veux qu'on soit partenaires. Je sais que sa ne se passe pas toujours de cette façon dans le District 12, mais c'est ce que je veux. Je veux que ma femme soit égale à moi. Je veux pas que tu te sente humble dans ta propre maison.»

Je peux voir qu'elle est soulagée et je savais qu'elle craignait cette ... situation. Nous avions parlé de ça à l'école. Dans une de nos classes, nous avions appris que les femmes étaient censées se soumettre à leurs maris et Katniss avait fait un commentaire à ce sujet. Elle avait également quitté la classe et disant que ce n'était pas normal que les femmes soit traitées de cette manière. Sa réaction était tellement passionné ... si réel. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle à ce moment.

Je ne veux pas que Katniss soit ce genre de femme. Mes frères traites leurs femmes comme des moins que rien. Mon frère aîné est marié à Delly Cartwright, une de mes amies du primaire. Elle a épousé Seth et elle ne l'avait jamais dit, mais je savais qu'elle le détestait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Cependant, chaque fois que nous avons un diner en famille le dimanche, elle ne dit jamais un mot à ce sujet. Elle était une esclave dans son mariage et c'est ainsi avec mon frère aîné. Il m'a rendu malade. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais être comme lui ou comme mon deuxième frère, Marcus. Il avait épousé Madge Undersee, l'an dernier. Jusqu'à présent, leur mariage avait été correct, mais j'avais remarqué la façon qu'il l'a contrôlait, ces derniers temps et je détestais la voir comme sa. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler les comportements de mes frères, mais je peux contrôler le mien et de cette façon je ne deviendrai jamais comme eux.

Elle me regarde et je vois un sourire dans ses yeux. « Je suis tellement contente de ce que tu viens de me dire Peeta. Je te remercie. J'ai toujours eu peur du mariage à cause de cette partie de l'histoire, tu sais ? Je suppose que c'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais songé au mariage, parce que je veux toujours être moi. Je ne veux pas suivre des règles que quelqu'un m'impose et que je me perde, tu sais ?»

Je hoche positivement la tête et enveloppe mes bras autour de ses épaules, comme je tire ma chaise pour être près d'elle. «Je sais.» Je veux qu'elle sache que je suis au courant, que je comprends. «Je ne voudrais pas te changer, je veux que tu restes comme tu es. Tu es parfaite.»

Elle me regarde stupéfaite. Je peux dire qu'elle est flattée, mais aussi choquée. Elle a passé la majeure partie de sa vie à prendre soin de sa mère et de sa soeur. Elle n'a jamais eu le temps de penser à elle. Tout cela va changer à partir de maintenant.

Elle se lève et recule légèrement. «Je ne suis pas parfaite, Peeta. J'espère que je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes manies, quand nous serons mariés.»

Je me tiens à côté d'elle et je prends son visage dans mes mains. Elle n'essaie pas de l'éloigner de moi. Ses joues sont si douce et je vois qu'elle rougit un peu. «J'ai besoin que tu comprennes quelque chose, Katniss. Tu es parfaite pour moi. C'est peut-être un mariage arrangé par nos parents, mais je ...» Je me bats avec mon moi intérieur et elle me regarde implorant de finir ma phrase. Je suis généralement jamais à court de mots, mais elle a prit mon souffle.

«Oui ... Tu ?» Elle m'interroge doucement.

«J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi. Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre. Je me suis assis tous les jours à côté de toi pour cette raison. Je t'ai aidé toi et ta famille, car je tenais tellement à toi. Même quand je t'aidais, j'avais le senti que ce n'était pas assez, que j'aurai dû faire plus pour toi.»

Elle me serre étroitement maintenant. Je suis agréablement surpris et je sens d'un seul coût des larmes couler sur mes joues. Toutes les émotions que j'avais depuis si longtemps se sont dévoilées en une journée. Je devrais avoir honte de pleurer devant elle, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je veux tous lui dire. Je veux qu'on sache tout de l'un de l'autre avant le mariage. Je veux que le voeux que nous ferons l'un pour l'autre soit vrai.

Elle s'éloigne et je remarque qu'elle a pleurer elle aussi. Elle essaie les dernières larmes sur ma joue et encercle ma taille avec son autre main. Je pose mes mains autour de sa taille et je la ramène un peu plus contre moi.

«Tu m'as sauvé. Tu le comprends, Peeta ? Sans toi, nous ne serions plus là. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi tu avais voulu m'aider. Je savais que tu n'as pas pitié de moi, car je ne voyais aucune pitié dans ton expression. Je veux juste savoir, pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ?»

Elle est si vulnérable. Je sais qu'elle ne parle jamais de ses sentiments. Elle s'ouvre à moi. «Je te l'ai dis. Je tenais tellement à toi et je tiens toujours à toi. En faite, sa m'a fait mal ... physiquement de te voir souffrir. Ces réunions dans la ruelle ... ils m'ont gardé en vie d'une certaine manière. Ces moment-là, seul avec toi ... manger le déjeuner avec toi, tous les jours. C'est les seuls moment de ma vie ou je me sentais vivant, c'était quand j'étais prêt de toi. C'est aussi la première fois ou je suis tombé amoureux.»

Elle me regarde avec une telle intensité. Un incendie se propage à travers moi et je prends une grande respiration disposés à parler de nouveau.

«Amoureux ?» Elle me demande doucement.

«Oui, je suis amoureux de toi, je l'ai été pendant des années ... Mais je n'ai jamais eu le culot de te le dire avant ...»

Elle me coupe la parole en m'embrassant passionnément. Mon corps tout entier répond, je pourrai mettre mon coeur et mon âme à ce baiser. Elle gémit doucement contre ma bouche et mon corps commence à trembler comme un fil sous tension. Je m'accroche à elle et enveloppe mes bras plus étroitement autour d'elle.

Ses genoux fléchissent et je la tire vers le haut contre moi et je nous emmène dans la salle de séjour et nous nous asseyons dans le seul fauteuil que j'ai. Je l'a mets sur mes genoux. Le baiser ne s'arrête pas et s'intensifie. C'est comme si nous ne pouvons pas obtenir assez l'un de l'autre et le feu fait rage à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous aurait arrêter si je n'avais pas entendu la voix de mon meilleur ami ... et bien, l'ancien meilleur ami avait interrompu ce baiser.

«Peut-être que la prochaine fois, vous utiliserez une pièce plus ... intime les gars ? C'est agréable de vous voir amoureux.»

Finnick Odair se trouve devant la porte avec un grand sourire.

«Que veux-tu ?» Je grogne. Frustré qu'il est interrompu le baiser, mais pas en mesure de rester en colère contre lui. C'est impossible de rester longtemps en colère contre lui ...

«J'ai besoin de ton aide pour convaincre mes parents de me laisser épouser la femme que j'aime. Tu peux m'aider ou tu es trop occupé avec d'autre personne ?»


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 POV de Katniss

Je me réveille ce matin avec un sourire jusqu'aux s'oreilles. Aujourd'hui, je vais passé ma journée, seule avec Peeta. C'est fou à quel point j'ai envie de le voir et de passer du temps avec lui. Je suis très impatiente. Je suis prête à partir une heure en avance donc j'essaie de m'occuper, mais à la fin j'abandonne et part, très lentement vers la maison. Sur le chemin, j'ai l'impression qu'on me surveille ... mais cette idée s'efface très vite de mon esprit. Je suis peut-être devenue paranoïaque ...

Je me présente devant la maison à dix heures et je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux tressés en essayant de calmer mes nerfs. Peeta m'ouvre la porte de la maison. Je lui souris et entre dans la maison et il referme doucement la porte derrière moi et il s'appuie sur elle pendant un petit moment. Il est si mignon quand il me regarde de cette manière, avec une telle ... intensité ... sexy. Je suis embarrassée par ce que je viens de pensée et j'espère que le rouge ne mets pas monté aux joues.

«Tu as bien dormi ?» Il me demande en s'éloignant de la porte pour se placer à côté de moi. Je sens son odeur ... son parfum doux et enivrant.

« Assez bien.» Je lui répond doucement avec un petit sourire. Je suis attiré par ses lèvres ... je repense à ce baiser que nous avons partagé. Un baiser que je tiens à répéter. Je baise les yeux pour essayer de me calmer.

«Je veux faire beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui, avec toi ... Mais je veux aussi qu'on puisse se détendre et sortir un peu de la maison. Comment ça sonne ?» Il parle doucement, mais avec une voix joyeuse. Je sais qu'il est aussi heureux qu'on passe notre journée ensemble. Cela me remplit de joie.

Je tiens à le taquiner un peu. « Donc, nous allons faire beaucoup de chose et se détendre ..? Je pense que ça va être très intéressant cette journée.»Il semble profiter de ma taquinerie et me sourit.

«Viens dans la cuisine, je vais nous préparer quelques collations.» Il me dit. Il est si doux avec moi.

Je le suis dans la cuisine et il me prend ma main. Sa peau est si douce et à son contact, j'ai l'impression que le feu me ravage. Je suis confuse par ce sentiment. Il m'est étrange, mais passionnant ... enivrant. En entrant dans la cuisine, je vois toute la nourriture qu'il nous a préparé. Tout semble si délicieux.

«Peeta, c'est ... c'est incroyable.» Je dis doucement et il me sourit. Son sourire me réchauffe.

«J'ai juste pensé que nous pourrons grignoter toute la journée. La soupe doit encore cuire un peu ... Tu aimes le ragoût d'agneau avec du riz ?» La façon dont il l'a dit ... Je sais qu'il a parlé avec ma petite soeur.

«J'adore. Tu as manifestement fais ton devoirs.»

Mon commentaire provoque chez lui des petites rougeurs sur ses joues et je sens mes propres joues prendre feu. «Oui, je suppose que j'ai fais mon devoirs.» Mais dans mon fond intérieur, je me pose plein de question. Pourquoi aurait-il fait sa pour moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Il a été contraint autant que moi dans cette situation. Pourquoi était-il si gentil avec moi ? Et je réponds à mes propres questions ... Peeta a toujours été gentil avec moi. Toujours.

Nous nous asseyons et on grignote des pâtisseries et je mange des petits pains au fromage.

«Katniss, je veux vraiment que tu sois la femme de la maison. Je veux que tu m'aides avec la décoration, le mobilier, enfin tous. Je veux qu'on soit partenaires. Je sais que sa ne se passe pas toujours de cette façon dans le District 12, mais c'est ce que je veux. Je veux que ma femme soit égale à moi. Je veux pas que tu te sente humble dans ta propre maison.»

Je me sens instantanément soulagée par ses mots. Il ne veut pas d'une femme soumise. Je savais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu, parce que j'ai le sentiment de le connaitre. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à l'école et bien sûr chaque semaine dans notre allée. J'ai toujours eu l'impression de bien le cerner sur qui il était et il est évident qu'il en a fait de même avec moi. Je sens tous de suite la tension et l'anxiété disparaitre.

« Je suis tellement contente de ce que tu viens de me dire Peeta. Je te remercie. J'ai toujours eu peur du mariage à cause de cette partie de l'histoire, tu sais ? Je suppose que c'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais songé au mariage, parce que je veux toujours être moi. Je ne veux pas suivre des règles que quelqu'un m'impose et que je me perde, tu sais ?»

Il hoche positivement la tête et enveloppe ses bras autour de mes épaules, comme il tire sa chaise pour être près de la mienne. «Je sais.» Rien qu'avec ses deux mots qu'il vient de prononcer, je le crois. «Je ne voudrais pas te changer, je veux que tu restes comme tu es. Tu es parfaite.»

Son compliment me fais rougir et provoque en moi une certaine confusion. Comment pourrait-il me voir parfaite ? Il est trop beau pour être réel. Ce bel homme va être mon mari ... le mien. Le plaisir enivre mon corps tout entier, quand je me rends compte de ce fait. Je me sens un peu possessif de lui et heureuse qu'il voit des choses que je ne pourrai jamais voir.

Je me lève et prends un peu de recul. Je suis mal à l'aise avec son compliment. «Je ne suis pas parfaite, Peeta. J'espère que je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes manies, quand nous serons mariés.»

Il se tient à côté de moi et me prend mon visage dans ses mains. Son toucher est doux et je n'essaie pas de m'éloigner de lui. Je ne pouvais pas mais je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de lui. Il me regarde avec une adoration dans les yeux et je ne comprends pas comment il peut me regarder de cette manière. «J'ai besoin que tu comprennes quelque chose, Katniss. Tu es parfaite pour moi. C'est peut-être un mariage arrangé par nos parents, mais je ...» Il se bat avec les mots et mes émotions son à deux doigts d'exploser. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ? Ses yeux bleus ne rompt pas le contact avec les miens.

«Oui ... Tu ?» Je lui demande doucement.

«J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi. Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre. Je me suis assis tous les jours à côté de toi pour cette raison. Je t'ai aidé toi et ta famille, car je tenais tellement à toi. Même quand je t'aidais, j'avais le senti que ce n'était pas assez, que j'aurai dû faire plus pour toi.»

Ce qu'il me dit vient de m'ouvrir les yeux en deux secondes. Je me mets à réfléchir à quel point j'aimais être avec lui. Comment j'avais apprécié déjeuner avec lui tous les jours. Comment j'avais gardé chaque trace de lui dans nos cours en commun. Comment j'avais hâte de le retrouver à nos rendez-vous hebdomadaires dans la ruelle, juste pour apercevoir son visage. Je l'attrape et l'embrasse passionnément et il s'accroche à moi. Je sens ses larmes couler sur mon cou et quelques larmes m'échappe aussi.

Quand je me recule, il me regarde avec étonnement. Je lève la main pour sécher ses larmes et encercle sa taille avec mon autre main. J'ai besoin de le toucher. Il repose ses mains autour de ma taille et ramène mon corps le plus prêt de lui. Je dois dire quelque chose. Il a déjà dit tellement de chose. Il se sentait même coupable de ne pas faire plus de chose pour moi. Il a tout fait. Tout. Il m'a sauvé d'un destin qui s'avérait catastrophique.

«Tu m'as sauvé. Tu le comprends, Peeta ? Sans toi, nous ne serions plus là. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi tu avais voulu m'aider. Je savais que tu n'as pas pitié de moi, car je ne voyais aucune pitié dans ton expression. Je veux juste savoir, pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ?»

Je dois savoir pourquoi il m'a aidé. Je ne m'ouvre pas facilement et j'essaie de le dissimuler un peu, mais je sais dans ce moment précis, je vais rien lui cacher et je veux entendre ce qu'il a à me dire. Sa voix est un murmure et une caresse en même temps.

«Je te l'ai dis. Je tenais tellement à toi et je tiens toujours à toi. En faite, sa m'a fait mal ... physiquement de te voir souffrir. Ces réunions dans la ruelle ... ils m'ont gardé en vie d'une certaine manière. Ces moment-là, seul avec toi ... manger le déjeuner avec toi, tous les jours. C'est les seuls moment de ma vie ou je me sentais vivant, c'était quand j'étais prêt de toi. C'est aussi la première fois ou je suis tombé amoureux.»

Ses paroles me remplissent de bonheur, et je sais que je ressens la même chose. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours ressenti mais que j'avais jamais voulu admettre, même à moi-même. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne d'autre que Peeta. Je me rends compte qu'aucun homme n'aurait pu capturer mon coeur à l'exception de celui qui me tenait dans ses bras. D'un certaine manière assez étrange, je savais que je lui ai toujours appartenu.

Elle me regarde avec une telle intensité. Un incendie se propage à travers moi et je prends une grande respiration disposés à parler de nouveau.

«Amoureux ?» Elle me demande doucement.

«Oui, je suis amoureux de toi, je l'ai été pendant des années ... Mais je n'ai jamais eu le culot de te le dire avant ...»

Je l'ai coupé en l'embrassant avec acharnement, passion. Mon corps tout entier lui répondait avec corps et âme dans ce baiser. Je ne peux pas arrêter les gémissements qui échappe de ma gorge.

Mes genoux sont fragiles et ils me lâchent, mais Peeta est là pour me rattraper et me tire fermement contre sa poitrine et me porte dans la salle de séjour où il s'installe dans le fauteuil. Je suis sur ses genoux et je veux être plus proche de lui, goûter un peu plus ses baisers, pour entendre un peu plus ses belles paroles. Les baisers ne s'arrêtent pas mais s'intensifies. C'est comme si nous ne pouvons pas obtenir assez l'un de l'autre. Je ne veux jamais arrêter d'embrasser Peeta Mellark. Je suis amoureuse de lui. Je le sais maintenant. Je suis amoureuse de lui et je l'ai certainement été durant toute ces années. Une voix m'arrive aux oreilles et j'entends le soupire de Peeta avant que je me retourne faire face à son meilleur ami, Finnick Odair, qui nous sourit.

«Peut-être que la prochaine fois, vous utiliserez une pièce plus ... intime les gars ? C'est agréable de vous voir amoureux.»

Je ris doucement. Il est tellement ridicule et drôle.

Finnick Odair se trouve devant la porte avec un grand sourire.

«Que veux-tu ?» Grogne Peeta. Sans doute frustré de voir qu'il a rompu le baiser, mais il ne peut pas rester longtemps énerver contre lui. Je me demande s'il est possible de resté en colère contre Finnick.

«J'ai besoin de ton aide pour convaincre mes parents de me laisser épouser la femme que j'aime. Tu peux m'aider ou tu es trop occupé avec d'autre personne ?»

Je roule des yeux et Peeta m'aide à me relever. Mes genoux tremblent un peu, mais il garde un bras autour de ma taille jusqu'à ce que je sois debout. Il me plante un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de marcher jusqu'à Finnick.

Je n'ai pas vraiment entendu leur conversation. Je suis distraite. Je viens d'apercevoir quelqu'un qui était entrain de regarder par la fenêtre. Et en un éclair, il n'y avait plus personne. Je vais à la porte et l'ouvre pour voir si je peux voir de qui il s'agissait. Je vois qu'il y a une note sur le perron. Il y a un morceau de papier jaune. Je le ramasse et l'ouvre avec précaution.

Je suffoque et dépose la lettre à l'étage. Peeta m'entend et court dans ma direction avec Finnick qui le suit. Peeta ramasse la lettre et la lit. Je sais à quoi il pense. Je n'ai pas besoin de la lire une deuxième fois pour savoir que ces mots sont gravés dans son esprit.

_Si tu l'épouse, tu vas payer cher pour cela. Prends cette lettre comme une menace. Je vais te trouver. Je sais où tu es à chaque minutes, Katniss Everdeen. Tu es prévenu._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 POV de Peeta

_Si tu l'épouse, tu vas payer cher pour cela. Prends cette lettre comme une menace. Je vais te trouver. Je sais où tu es à chaque minutes, Katniss Everdeen. Tu es prévenu._

Rage. Je ressens de la rage. Qui aurait pu écrire cette lettre ? Je regarde Katniss. Elle est pâle et elle tremble. Je prends sa main et la conduit sur le divan et remets la lettre à Finnick.

Je tire Katniss sur mes genoux et la tiens prêt de moi. Finnick inspecte de très près la menace. «Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment dire qui est menace, ici. La menace implique Katniss, mais elle pourrait te menacer aussi, Peeta.»

Katniss se "réveiller" et commence à parler à voix haute. «J'ai vu quelqu'un dehors, à la fenêtre toute à l'heure. C'est pour cette raison que je suis allée sur le porche. Quelqu'un nous observait. Quelqu'un nous a regarder pendant des jours entiers.»

Je peux dire enfin que je n'étais pas paranoïaque. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment senti seul ces derniers jours et maintenant, je savais que c'était parce que je n'étais pas seul. L'idée que quelqu'un a suivi Katniss et la menace, je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne peux pas me permettre qu'elle soit en danger.

«Katniss, je veux que tu restes ici avec moi, jusqu'à ce que nous découvrons de qui vient cette menace. J'ai peur pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger.

_ Tu penses que ma mère et ma soeur sont elles aussi en danger ?»

Je lui répond rapidement pour la rassurer. «La menace ne concerne que deux personnes, toi et moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais je te promets que je vais me renseigner. Je vais te protéger. Tu seras en sécurité, Katniss.» Je lui caresse doucement sa joue avec le dos de ma main avant de me lever et de m'approche doucement de Finnick.

«Tu vas m'aider, mec ?» Je lui demande.

Il a l'air frustré. «Bien sûr, que je vais t'aider. Penses-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser gérer cette merde tous seul ? Et bien non ... Nous verrons bien de qui il s'agit et nous allons pousser cette personne vers le bas.»

Je hoche la tête en signe d'accord.

Je marche vers Katniss et je lui dis que je serai de retour dans quelques heures. Elle, va aller dire à sa mère et à Prim ce qui se passe et se que nous avons décidé. Puis j'irai la chercher quand elle aura emballé quelques affaires. Notre mariage est dans neuf jours et même si les circonstances ne sont pas super, je suis très heureux qu'elle vienne séjourner dans notre maison, avec moi.

Je saisis sa main et la serre dans la mienne. «Ne vas pas n'importe où toute seule, d'accord ? Je serai de retour dans quelques heures.»

Elle hoche la tête, mais je vois des larmes dans ses yeux.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?»

Elle semble gênée et je la prends dans mes bras. «Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux tout me dire.»

Elle se dégage de mon étreinte et me regarde droit dans les yeux et sa me brise le coeur. «Je n'ai pas été séparée de Prim une seule nuit depuis sa naissance ... Je viens de ... Je suppose que j'étais juste ... Je ne sais pas en faite.»

Je l'ai arrêté et je souris. «Katniss, tu peux préparer des affaires de Prim aussi. Elle peut rester avec nous le temps que cette histoire de menace soit élucidé.»

Elle sourit et mon coeur s'envole de nouveau.»Vraiment ?

_ Bien sûr. J'y vais, à toute à l'heure.»

Je lui donne un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Je veux m'arrêter à la maison de mes parents. Je veux montré à mon père cette note, il saura quoi faire. Mon père sait toujours quoi faire. Je marche vers la ville en silence et je suis énervé car je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un me suive. Il me rend nerveux parce que je suis inquiet que quiconque nous suive ou qui regarde Katniss en ce moment. J'ai senti un frisson me passer dans tout mon corps et j'ai pris un rythme plus rapide vers la ville. Je ne voulais pas être trop long.

POV de Katniss

J'ai dis à Prim que nous allions vivre avec Peeta pendant quelques jours et je lui ai parlé de la lettre. Maman n'était pas chez nous. Bizarrement, sa ne m'étonne pas. Je lui ai laissé une note en disant que nous serions avec Peeta pendant quelques jours, pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète ... Non pas qu'elle se serait inquiété dans tout les cas.

Prim et moi emballons nos affaires. Prim ne semble pas du tout nerveuse. «Quand penses-tu mon petit canard ?

_ Je pense que je vais apprendre à mieux connaitre Peeta, de cette manière.

_ C'est une bonne manière, effectivement. En plus, il est sur le point de devenir ton beau-frère.

_ Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je veux apprendre à le connaitre.»

Je suis intriguée, qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote ? «D'accord ... Pourquoi tu veux le connaitre alors ?»

Elle vient de sourire. «Parce que je veux connaitre le garçon dont tu es amoureuse depuis tant d'années.»

Je reste bouche bée. Mais de quoi elle parle ? Comment pourrait-elle savoir sa, alors que je m'en suis rendu compte il y a si peu de temps ? «Qu'est-ce ..? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Prim ...

_ Bien sûr que tu le sais. Tu penses que je ne sais pas toutes les fois ou Peeta a aidé notre famille ? Tu pensais que je n'étais pas consciente de ton rendez-vous de la semaine dans la ruelle et qu'il nous donnait un sac plein de nourritures et de fournitures ? Tu pensais que je n'ai pas entendu dans l'école que tu mangeais avec lui chaque midi toute seule ? Tu ne pouvais pas te l'avouer à toi-même, mais ma chère, je te connais. Tu es amoureuse de Peeta Mellark depuis des années.»

Je ne sais pas quoi dire à ma petite soeur. Il n'y a que de la vérité dans ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je le sais et je ne peux pas le nier. Je suis sur le point de prétendre le contraire quand un bruit vient de la porte. Mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine. Peeta. Il me suffit de penser à lui que sa me donne le sourire et que sa confirme les soupçons de Prim. Elle rit et remonte dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer.

J'ouvre la porte et je vois que ce n'est pas Peeta sur le seuil de la porte. Je ne peux pas cacher ma surprise à mon visiteur.

«Gale ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Est-ce que ça va ?»

Il secoue la tête et se tourne juste en face de moi. «Katniss, on a vraiment besoin de parler. Maintenant.»


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 POV de Katniss

Sa voix tremble et j'ai l'impression qu'il est pressé. Sa voix n'est pas calme mais inquiète, soucieuse.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as ?»

Il fait le tour de la pièce avec son regard, puis revient sur moi. «On est seul ?

_ Non, Prim est ici.» J'ai un étrange frison qui parcourt ma colonne vertébral. «Pourquoi avons-nous besoin d'être seul ?»

Il voit l'inquiétude dans mon regard et me répond rapidement. «J'ai juste besoin de te parler. Peut-on aller quelque part, pour qu'on parle en privé ?

_ Non.» Je sais que je suis ridicule, mais je ne veux pas être seule avec Gale, en ce moment. Il semble au bord de la crise de nerf et j'ai l'impression qu'il est différent. «Nous attendons Peeta, pour qu'il vienne nous chercher. Nous restons avec lui pendant quelques jours.»

Son visage se transforme de l'anxiété à la colère, à un masque qui cache ses émotions. «Tu vas rester avec lui ? Avant le mariage ?»

Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il n'approuve pas, et sa me mets en colère. Je n'ai pas besoin de son approbation. Il ne m'a jamais demandé la mienne quand il sortait avec des filles donc il n'a pas a me l'a donné; je suis sur que l'enfer ne va pas lui donner le contrôle de ma petite personne ! «Oui, avant le mariage.» Une partie de moi veut lui parler de la note de ce matin et de la personne qui me menace. Je veux être en mesure de me confier à l'homme qui a est mon meilleur ami depuis des années, mais je ne peux pas maintenant. Avec la façon qui a agit l'autre jour, il m'a fait peur et je suis confuse. Il a affirmé qu'il voulait être avec moi. Je pense que c'était plus parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui était intéressé par moi ... Mais peut importe la raison qu'avait Gale, nous ne formerons jamais un couple. Même si on m'avait donné le choix, il restera rien de plus que mon meilleur ami.

Il essaie de contrôler son expression et secoue la tête. «Très bien. Peut-on parler dans ta chambre ? Je ne veux pas faire peur à Prim.»

Son souci pour ma soeur et l'inquiétude sur son visage me fais accepter sa demande et nous allons dans ma chambre. Je ferme la porte derrière nous et je m'assieds sur mon lit. Il s'assied à côté de moi.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de me dire, Gale ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_ Ce n'est pas de moi que je viens parler, Katniss ... J'ai juste besoin que tu saches quelque chose.

_ Vas-y, je t'écoute.

_ Je ne suis pas fou, d'accord ? Mais je t'ai suivi.»

Je me lève. Sa ne peut pas être lui. «C'est toi ?»

Il me regarde surpris et je peux le voir sur son visage qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse ... Dans un premier temps, bien sûr. «Tu le savais ?»

Je me lève et traverse la salle, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. «Bien sûr, que je le savais ! J'ai eu le sentiment de pas être toute seule, puis avec la note ...

_ Quel note ?

_ Ne joue pas la comédie. Tu sais très bien pour la note !» Je suis tellement furieuse contre lui. Je hurle et je suis sur que Prim nous a entendu, mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon calme.

«Katniss, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles ... Je ne t'ai jamais envoyé de note. Je suis venu te dire que je te suivais parce ...»

Il est coupé par le bruit qui vient de la porte. «Je vais la chercher.» J'entends une voix avec celle de Prim, et je sais qu'elle appartient à Peeta.

Gale se lève et traverse la pièce avant de poser doucement ses bras sur mes épaules. «Je suis tellement désolé pour la façon dont j'ai réagi quand tu m'as annoncé la nouvelle. C'était égoïste et fou en même temps. Je ne voulais pas admettre que je t'avais perdu parce que je ne t'avais jamais dis ce que je ressens ... pour toi. Je l'ai fais à la suite parce que je veux pas ...»

Peeta ouvre à ce moment la porte. «Katniss, tu vas bien ? Prim m'a dit qu'elle t'as entendu crier.»

Je laisse entrer Peeta avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Peeta jette un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Gale et je vois de la colère dans ses yeux bleus, mais il fait de son mieux pour la contenir. Gale ne semble pas mieux. Dès que Peeta entre dans la chambre, son visage devient à nouveau un masque. Il est en colère, mais il se contrôle.

Peeta met doucement un bras autour de ma taille avant de parler à nouveau. Son toucher me réconforte. «Tout va bien ?»

Il me demande, mais jette des éclaires à Gale. Je hoche la tête rapidement, voulant éviter un combat.

«Tout va bien. Gale voulait me parler de quelque chose et je crois que j'ai réagi d'une façon assez excessive.»

Je sais ce que je fais. Je ne pense pas que Gale soit l'auteur de la lettre, et même s'il l'avait fait, j'aurai reconnu son écriture. Gale regarde le bras de Peeta, qui est autour de ma taille. Puis baisse son regard vers ses chaussures avant de prendre une grande respiration et de nous regarder à nouveau.

«Je ne veux pas te perdre, Catnip. Je t'ai suivi, mais je ne t'ai rien envoyé. Je voulais te faire savoir que quelqu'un vous a suivi ... tous les deux.»

Je savais que se n'était pas lui ... Enfin j'avais plutôt espéré.

«Qui est-ce ?» Demande Peeta et Gale soupire avant de lui répondre.

«Je ne suis pas sûr. Je les est que aperçus.

_ Les ?» Nous n'avions même pas envisager la possibilité qu'ils étaient plusieurs.

Gale hoche la tête. «Un homme et une femme, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. De ce que j'ai vu, ils n'ont pas un air familier, enfin pour moi ... mais encore une fois je les ai vu brièvement. Le mec te suis Catnip et la fille suit Peeta.

_ Et Prim ?» Je demande.

Gale me rassure. «Non, ils ne la suivent pas. J'ai vérifié pour m'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité. Je vais découvrir de qui il s'agit Catnip. Je vais y installé un piège pour l'homme qui te suis.»

Je me sens soulager. Je sais qu'entre Peeta et Gale, je suis sûr ... que nous allons tous être en sécurité. Gale se tourne vers Peeta pour la première fois, il s'adresse à lui. «Peux-tu s'il te plaît, me donner un moment ?»

Peeta hoche positivement de la tête avant de quitter la chambre et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Je me demande ce qu'il veut me dire. Je crains ce qu'il a à me dire.

«Catnip ... Katniss ... Je sais que j'ai réagi comme un fou dans la forêt. Mais maintenant que je suis totalement sain d'esprit, j'ai besoin de te le dire. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te le dire.»

Je hoche la tête, je suis incapable de parler. Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il va me dire.

Il se racle la gorge, puis tend la main et me prend la mienne. Je me sens mal à l'aise devant lui, pour la première fois, comme si ce qu'il se passait était inapproprié ... en quelque sorte.

«Katniss, je t'aime. Sa l'a toujours été. Je me suis amusé par moments, mais je t'ai toujours aimé ... depuis que nous avons commencé à chasser ensemble. Je suppose ... Je veux juste savoir si tu m'aimes aussi parce que si tu ...

_ Gale ...

_ Si tu me dis que c'est le cas, nous pouvons fuir ensemble. Tu n'as pas à te marier avec Mellark si tu ne veux pas ... on peut s'enfuir ensemble. Être ensemble dans les bois et vivre nos vies. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'on peut faire ce choix là, Katniss. Tu as le choix.»

Gale a les larmes aux yeux et je peux voir combien il m'aime. Cela me brise le coeur de ne pas l'aimer de la même façon que lui. J'aime Gale, mais pas de la même manière. Je l'aime comme mon meilleur ami, et j'espère que je vais pas le perdre en le rejetant.

«Gale, je t'aime aussi ... mais pas de cette manière. Je t'aime comme mon meilleur ami. Je ... je suis contente que tu me dises que j'ai le choix. Je n'aime pas être contrainte à quelque chose. ... mais, avec Peeta, c'est différent. Je suis tellement désolée, Gale. J'ai ignoré mes sentiments envers Peeta depuis des années. Je suis ... Je craque pour lui.»

Je laisse les larmes tomber sur mes joues. Je ne veux pas faire du mal à Gale. Mais il mérite de connaitre la vérité afin qu'il puisse passer à autre chose et être heureux. Gale a aussi pleuré, mais il ne semble pas en colère, juste attristé. Il tend le bras et essuie mes joues et essaie de sourire.

«Je sais, Catnip. J'ai toujours su que tu avais des sentiments pour Mellark ... Je viens de ... je devais juste te le dire, ce que je ressens pour toi au moins une fois, tu sais ? C'était la bonne façon ... pour que tu comprennes, un peu prêt mon comportement de l'autre jour, quand tu m'as annoncé ton engagement. Je voulais ... Je tenais à t'offrir ... tu sais, un choix.»

Je hoche la tête parce que je ne comprends pas tout. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Nous sommes à la fois têtu et on n'aime pas qu'on nous dise quoi faire.

«Je sais. Je te remercie. Gale, j'espère que nous serons toujours amis ?» Je retiens mon souffle.

«Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie, Katniss. Je te promets que je vais découvrir qui te suis. Je vais résoudre ce problème.

_ Je veux t'aider a poser les pièges.»

POV de Peeta

«Peux-tu s'il te plaît, me donner un moment ?» C'est vraiment la dernière chose que je veux faire de laisser Katniss seule avec lui. Je ne crains pas pour sa sécurité ... mais je suis jaloux. Je déteste ce sentiment qui prend mon corps en ce moment, mais c'est comme sa ... je reste jaloux. Je hoche la tête avant de quitter la chambre et je ferme la porte derrière moi.

Je vois que Prim est assise devant la porte contre le mur, je tombe à côté d'elle. Elle me fait un sourire rassurant.

«Ce n'est pas vraiment écouter au porte, tu sais ? Katniss ne sera pas en colère si nous avons écouté sa conversation.» Elle me sourit en disant cette phrase et je lui souris en retour. Je sais que je ne devrais pas écouter leur conversation privée, mais depuis que je suis assis avec Prim ... je ne veux pas me lever et aller attendre dans une autre pièce. Par ailleurs, il me tue de savoir ce qu'elle va lui dire quand il lui dira ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Je n'ai aucun doute de la raison qu'il est demandé d'être seul avec elle ... Prim semble remarqué ce que je pense en ce moment.

«Elle ne l'aime pas, Peeta. Crois-moi, je connais ma soeur. Gale n'est pas l'homme qui a réussi à capturer son coeur.»

Je sens mon rythme cardiaque accélérer dans ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut me dire ? Je suis sur le point de l'interroger quand j'entends Katniss et Gale discuter. Je reste silencieux et j'écoute leur conversation ... Je me sens comme un pathétique espion.

«Catnip ... Katniss ... Je sais que j'ai réagi comme un fou dans la forêt. Mais maintenant que je suis totalement sain d'esprit, j'ai besoin de te le dire. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te le dire.»

Katniss ne dit rien et il se racle la gorge.

«Katniss, je t'aime. Sa l'a toujours été. Je me suis amusé par moments, mais je t'ai toujours aimé ... depuis que nous avons commencé à chasser ensemble. Je suppose ... Je veux juste savoir si tu m'aimes aussi parce que si tu ...

_ Gale ...

_ Si tu me dis que c'est le cas, nous pouvons fuir ensemble. Tu n'as pas à te marier avec Mellark si tu ne veux pas ... on peut s'enfuir ensemble. Être ensemble dans les bois et vivre nos vies. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'on peut faire ce choix là, Katniss. Tu as le choix.»

La peur prend possession de mon coeur qui se serre de plus en plus. Katniss souhait-elle me choisir ? Si elle avait le choix, deviendrait-elle mienne ? Je me promets que tout ce qu'elle veut, ça se réalisera. Je vais défier mon père et je lui laisserai épouser Gale si c'est ce qu'elle veut vraiment. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse avant tout. Sa voix est douce, calme et rempli d'émotion quand elle répond.

«Gale, je t'aime aussi ...» Mon coeur se brise en milles morceaux en entendant ses mots. Mais la suite de sa phrase arrive très vite.

«... Mais pas de cette manière. Je t'aime comme mon meilleur ami. Je ... je suis contente que tu me dises que j'ai le choix. Je n'aime pas être contrainte à quelque chose. ... mais, avec Peeta, c'est différent. Je suis tellement désolée, Gale. J'ai ignoré mes sentiments envers Peeta depuis des années. Je suis ... Je craque pour lui.»

Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Katniss Everdeen, le jeune fille dont j'ai toujours été amoureux, craque pour moi ? Je me sens comme un enfant étourdi qui vient d'avoir tout ce qu'il rêve.

«Je sais, Catnip. J'ai toujours su que tu avais des sentiments pour Mellark ... Je viens de ... je devais juste te le dire, ce que je ressens pour toi au moins une fois, tu sais ? C'était la bonne façon ... pour que tu comprennes, un peu prêt mon comportement de l'autre jour, quand tu m'as annoncé ton engagement. Je voulais ... Je tenais à t'offrir ... tu sais, un choix.»

Je dois dire que j'ai du respect pour Gale en ce moment. Il l'aimait. Il voulait juste qu'elle soit heureuse. Peut-être que ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, après tout ... peut-être que dans quelques années, nous pourrions être amis ...

«Je sais. Je te remercie. Gale, j'espère que nous serons toujours amis ?» Je retiens mon souffle.

«Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie, Katniss. Je te promets que je vais découvrir qui te suis. Je vais résoudre ce problème.

_ Je veux t'aider a poser les pièges.»

Je souris en entendant la demande de Katniss. Je veux qu'elle reste fidèle à elle-même. Je sais qu'elle aime chasser dans la forêt et j'ai l'intention de m'assurer qu'elle continue de le faire ... même si c'est avec Gale, un homme qui est amoureux d'elle. Elle craque pour moi ... Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Prim rit et je peux voir qu'elle m'a étudié pendant une longue période.

«Je te l'avais dis que ce n'est pas Gale qui a capturé son coeur, Peeta. Tu l'as fais.»


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 POV de Katniss

Peeta déposa le sac de ma soeur dans une des chambres. Elle lui sourit, c'est évident qu'elle l'adore ...

Peeta insiste pour que j'occupe la plus grande chambre, je le traite de fou. Il va devoir partager une salle de bain avec ma soeur alors que moi, j'en ai une rien que pour moi ? C'est hors de question ! Il veut que je sois installée le mieux que possible. Il me dit que Prim veut l'avoir a proximité, je vois qu'elle le considère déjà comme un grand frère.

Peeta dépose mes bagages dans la chambre principal. Je regarde vers la porte qui mène au balcon et je me dirige dans cette direction. Une fois sur le balcon, je sens le soleil me réchauffer le visage. Peeta se lève et se positionne derrière moi, et involontairement, je me recule pour être coller à lui. Je sens son souffle m'effleurer mon cou avant que ses bras s'enroule autour de ma taille.

«J'espère que tu seras heureuse, Katniss ... avec moi.» Il me murmure ses mots à mon oreille et je me tourne pour lui faire face. Son visage est si doux et si beau. Il veut que je sois heureuse et il est si gentil avec moi.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et lui caresse doucement, il me sourit. «Je suis sûr que nous serons heureux ensemble, Peeta.»

Il sourit et entour mon visage de ses mains avant de me tirer vers lui et de me donner un doux baiser. Il s'agit d'un long baiser, mais pas un passionné. Il s'agit d'un baiser qui me montre combien il m'aime et combien il est heureux avec moi. Il s'agit d'un baiser qu'on a envie qu'il continu encore et encore.

Il recule mais je ne le laisse pas faire. Je me presse contre lui et l'embrasse à nouveau. J'approfondi le baiser et il répond avec enthousiasme. Mes mains vont et viennent sur son torse et il soupir doucement sous mes caresse, ce qui me pousse à le ramener encore plus vers moi.

Nous brisons notre baiser quand nous entendons un petit rire derrière nous et quand je me retour je vois Prim devant notre porte. «Je voulais vous dires de vous trouver une chambre mais ... vous en avez déjà une.

_ PRIM !» Elle rit de nouveau et s'enfuit hors de ma chambre. Peeta me sourit. M'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de me prendre la main. Nous descendons les escaliers ensemble. Plus que huit jours avant notre mariage. Soudain, je ne peux plus attendre pour me marier avec lui.

POV de Peeta.

Avec Katniss, nous sommes assis sur le porche de notre maison, main dans la main. Nous surveillons Prim et sa nouvelle amie Rue, qui ramassent des fleurs dans notre cour. Prim l'a rencontré il y à deux jours, lors de sa premier journée dans sa nouvelle maison. Katniss l'adore, Prim et Rue ont le même âge. Rue et sa famille viennent d'emménager dans la ville il y à quelques semaines, alors elle n'a pas encore commencé l'école. Elle va commencer la semaine prochaine.

Prim nous a dit qu'elle l'avait rencontré alors qu'elle explorait la cour. Elle a dit qu'elle avait l'air d'être dans le nuage quand elle l'a rencontré et depuis, elles sont inséparable. Avec Katniss, nous avons rencontré les parents de Rue et nous nous sommes tout de suite dit que c'était des gens merveilleux. Prim allait rester chez eux pendant deux semaines.

Katniss avait apprécié la mère de Rue, immédiatement. Elle avait même fait la remarque. «Je souhaite que ma mère prenne exemple sur elle, pour devenir une mère comme elle.» J'ai compris ce qu'elle ressentait et je souhaitais la même chose, nous avons tous les deux des mères assez ... horrible.

Il n'y avait plus que six jours avant le mariage. Six jours avant que Katniss Everdeen devienne ma femme. Les deux derniers jours étaient les plus mouvementés. Prim était très occupé avec Rue et Katniss et moi étions en pleine préparation pour notre mariage et notre vie, ensemble. Nous nous sommes également, beaucoup rapproché de jour en jour.

Le premier jour, nous avions partagé un baiser assez ... passionné dans la chambre principale, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Prim. Nous avons également choisi de nombreuses choses pour le mariage. Nous avons rencontré le couturier, Cinna avait été créateur pendant de nombreuses années, personnes n'avait réussi à le comprendre ... Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Katniss. Ils s'adoraient. Ils ont parlé de tout ! De la forêt, de la chasse, des vêtements ... Elle lui dit ce qu'elle ne veut pas dans sa robe, et il lui dit qu'il sait la robe qui lui ira à pas perfection. Je le crois !

Le deuxième jour, nous avons choisi des meubles pour la est très préoccupée par le prix des choses, mais je lui ai dis de ne pas s'inquiété pour cela. Je veux qu'elle ait tout ce qu'elle souhaite. J'ai de l'argent. L'argent est sans intérêt pour moi. Je donnerai tout pour être avec elle !

Chaque jour, je cuisine pour les filles et elles n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je cuisine très bien. J'aime cuisiner et je voudrais avoir plus de temps pour le faire. Je ne veux pas reprendre le travail de mon père. Avant, j'avais pensé que je voulais faire la même chose que lui, mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Aurais-je autant de temps à consacrer à Katniss, si je prenais le travail de mon père un jour ? Si la réponse est non, alors je ne suis pas intéressé par ce poste. J'ai d'autres rêves, que je voudrai partager avec elle ... pour toujours.

Prim et Rue se dirigent vers la maison des parents de Rue, pour qu'on puisse avoir une soirée rien que tous les deux, Katniss et moi. J'ai tout organisé pour cette soirée. J'espère qu'elle va aimer cette soirée. Je commence par servir le dîner, j'ai fais du poulet au miel avec des pommes de terre assaisonnées sur un lit de riz avec des petits pains au fromage. En dessert, j'ai fais des fraises enrobés de chocolat. Katniss voulait qu'on se mette sur notre 31, alors j'ai tout mis en place avant d'aller m'habiller.

Nous nous sommes rencontré dans le couloir, à l'étage. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai eu l'impression de rêver. Elle est habillée d'une robe d'été de couleur bleu foncé, qui met en valeur son corps à la perfection. Elle a laissé ses cheveux détaché. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau dans tout ma vie.

«Tu es magnifique.

_ Tu es très beau aussi.» Dit-elle. Je porte une chemise rouge avec un pantalon noir. Je lui prends la main et nous entrons tous les deux dans la cuisine, ensemble. J'ai allumé des bougies partout dans la pièce et je vois qu'elle a le souffle coupé en voyant le repas.

«Peeta, c'est si ... Si beau ...» J'ai mis plein de pétales de rose sur la table et j'ai posé sur la table, dans un vase, une dizaines roses. Je tiens à lui faire comprendre la signification, pour moi, de ce repas.

Je tire sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir, et elle s'assoit. Ma main s'attarde sur la chaise car le dos de main rentre en contact avec sa peau, me causant une sorte d'électricité qui passa dans tout mon corps. Quel est mon problème ? Est-ce que je dois s'en cesse me contrôler ? Le faite d'être avec elle dans la même pièce, mais fait un effet.

«Je veux que ce ... ce soir ... soit un véritable, point de départ pour notre relation. Je veux tout savoir de toi et je souhaite que tu saches tout de moi.» Elle hoche la tête, je montre les dix roses. «Il y a dix roses, ici. Une pour chaque année ou j'ai souhaité être avec toi.»

Elle me regarde en état de choc. «Peeta, j'avais huit ans ... tu avais ...

_ Près de dix ans.» Je termine pour elle. «Je savais déjà, que tu étais spécial. J'ai toujours su que tu étais la seule que j'aimais. Toi, Katniss Everdeen, la seule femme que j'ai toujours aimé.»

Elle me regard et je vois dans ses yeux un léger déchirement. Je tends la main vers sa main, mais elle l'a retire. «Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis rien, Peeta. Tu pouvais avoir qui tu voulais. Pourquoi diable tu voulais de moi ?»

Je secoue la tête avec les sourcils froncés. «Tu n'as aucune idée, de l'effet que tu peux avoir. Tu n'es pas RIEN ! Tu es tout pour moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un d'autre que toi mais je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque.»

Ses yeux ne sont plus des larmes, mais brillent et sont pleins d'espoir. «Tu veux rester avec moi ?»

J'ai besoin d'être encore plus proche d'elle, donc je l'attrape par le bras et la ramène pour qu'elle s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Quand elle est assise, j'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille. «Toujours.» Je lui chuchote au creux de son oreille. Elle soupire doucement et je pose de nombreux baisers dans le cou. Elle gémit et penche sa tête en arrière pour que j'approfondis mes baisers. Je prends mon temps pour explorer son cou et je lui caresse son dos. Je bouge ma tête pour pouvoir embrasser l'autre parti de son cou.

Elle pose ses mains sur mes cuisses et les caressent, je sens mon souffle s'accélérer. Elle se lève mais se rassoit cette fois, face à moi. Elle m'imite et me déboutonne ma chemise et embrasse doucement mon cou. Ses baisers sur mon cou me coupe le souffle. Elle est si belle, quand elle explore mon cou, quand son visage est prêt du mien et que son regard me regarde, profondément.

Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle me regarderai de cette façon. Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle me regarderait de cette manière. Je l'embrasse doucement sur ses lèvres, puis plus profondément. Je sais que nous atteignons un point où j'ai besoin de m'arrêter, mais je n'arrive pas à le faire.

Je ne veux pas le faire ... pas comme ça. Je veux me marier avant. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque avec elle. Je tiens à lui dire ce que je ressens, à ce sujet.

«Je t'aime, Katniss. Je t'aime plus que tout.»

Elle me regarde avec des yeux remplis de désir. «Je t'aime aussi, Peeta. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.»

Je l'embrasse à nouveau. «Je veux te montrer quelque chose.»

Elle hoche positivement la tête et nous nous levons. Je prends sa main et la dirige vers le jardin, à l'arrière de la maison. Elle halète et regarde autour d'elle, comme si elle craignait quelque chose. Les buissons de primevère ont fleuri et j'ai mis des éclairages qui change de couleurs, pour qu'on puisse mieux admirer le jardin.

«Peeta, c'est si beau.» Sa voix est calme.

«Tu es belle. Je voulais que tu te sentes chez toi, ici ... Je voulais ...

_ J'adore. C'est incroyable ... Tu es incroyable.» Elle se penche et m'embrasse sur les lèvres. «Je te remercie.» Elle me le murmure contre mon cou et je souris.

«J'ai une autre surprise pour toi, mais je te l'a montrerai qu'après notre mariage.»

Elle sourit. «Tu as terminé cette peinture, n'est-ce pas ?»

Elle semble me connaitre très bien. «Oui, elle est terminée.»

Nous nous asseyons sur une couverture qui est posée sur l'herbe et nous regardons les étoiles. Elle se penche pour s'appuyer contre moi, et nous parlons de tout et de rien. Elle me parle de sa mère et l'horrible vie, de vivre avec elle. Elle me raconte la douloureuse perte de son père ... de son assassin qui n'a jamais été retrouvé. Elle me parle de Gale et la complexité de leur amitié qu'elle était devenu avec le temps.

Je lui parle de ma mère, qu'elle ne veut jamais rien savoir de moi. Combien elle me méprise, alors que je ne connais pas la raison. Je lui parle de mes frères et comment ils sont terribles avec leurs épouses. Je lui dis que j'ai toujours vu mon père comme une personne bien, et que c'était la seule personne que je considérais comme ma famille. Il m'aimait trop, mais a toujours attendu beaucoup de chose venant de ma part. Je lui dis que j'ai tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Elle me tient la main et me caresse le bras avec le bout de ses doigts pendant tout le temps de notre discussion. Elle me câline après que j'ai parlé de ma famille. Il s'agit d'une grande soirée pour nous. C'était incroyable. Je ne veux pas attendre, je veux passer l'éternité avec elle. Le jour de notre mariage n'arrivait pas assez vite pour moi !

POV de Katniss

Je suis heureuse. Réellement et véritablement heureuse. Prim est également heureuse. Peeta et moi allons nous marier dans trois jours. Les gens qui nous harcelaient n'ont pas donnés signe de vie. J'avais presque oublié que nous avions un problème. Dans trois jours, j'allais devenir Madame Peeta Mellark. Je pensais redouter ce jour, mais je suis impatiente d'y être. Après notre soirée ensemble il y a deux jours, j'étais heureuse de ce mariage. Aujourd'hui Cinna venait à la maison, pour me montrer ma robe de marier.

Quand il est arrivé, Peeta a été expulsé de la maison par Cinna. Cinna lui a dit d'aller voir Portia à la boutique, pour essayé, lui aussi son costume. Peeta a roulé des yeux avant de sourire, de m'embrasser et de sortir de la maison.

Il me tend la robe et je suis stupéfaite. Elle est incroyablement belle ! Je regarde la robe sur le cintre et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

«Tu dois l'essayer pour que je vois si j'ai pas des retouches à faire.»

Je suis ses indications et monte dans ma chambre pour la mettre. Elle est sans bretelles et elle est faite de soie blanche et très fine. Elle a dû couter une fortune. Cette robe me moule à merveille. Il y a des diamants sur toute la robe, ce qui l'a fait briller à la lumière. Il s'agit de la plus belle robe que j'ai pu voir de toute ma vie. Je redescends l'escalier pour l'a montrer à Cinna et à Prim.

Je vois que Rue nous a également rejoint. Je vois Prim et Rue sauter sur place. Ils aiment ma robe, et moi aussi.

«Cinna, elle est magnifique ! Je ... Je te remercie.»

Il se penche et me donne un baiser sur la joue ... C'est un geste très paternel. «Je voulais que tu sois parfaite. Elle te plait au moins ?»

Je lui fais une étreinte. «Je l'adore, j'ai envie de dire.

_ Maintenant, je dois savoir, à quel heure je viens pour te coiffer ?»

Je change de tenue et nous parlons toute l'après-midi avec Cinna, jusqu'au retour de Peeta. Je décide de poser une question à Cinna.

«Cinna, je sais que nous nous connaissons que depuis très peu de temps, mais je t'adore. Tu me rappelles tellement mon père à des moments. Tu pourrais m'accompagner jusqu'au bras de Peeta, durant la cérémonie ?»

Son visage se transforme et il me sourit avant de m'embrasser. «Bien sûr ! Je suis très honoré, Katniss. Je te remercie.»

Voilà, le mariage est prêt. Annie est ma demoiselle d'honneur. Finnick est le garçon d'honneur de Peeta. Prim et Rue sont elle aussi, demoiselles d'honneurs. Cinna m'emmène jusqu'à l'hôtel. J'espère juste que ma mère se comportera correctement et j'espère aussi, que tout se passera bien avec Gale.

Je suis prête à me marier et à commencer ma vie avec Peeta Mellark. L'anxiété a disparu. Je sais ce que je veux. Je le veux. Je veux être avec lui. Je le sais, maintenant. Je vais lui faire une surprise, pour notre nuit de noces. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit dans des chambres séparées, après tout, nous serons mariés. Je veux être avec lui. Je veux dormir avec lui et me réveiller dans ses bras, tous les matins. J'étais folle amoureuse de Peeta Mellark et je ne pouvais pas attendre pour le montrer au monde entier. C'est pas les harceleurs qui vont m'empêcher d'être avec l'homme que j'aime !


End file.
